Castle Walls
by P.L.S
Summary: DBZ/HarryPotter crossover! Gohan gets sucked into the Wizarding world, and to get home he must learn all he can about magic, muggles, and the connections he has to this new world where he is only a comic book hero.
1. Chapter 1

Castle Walls (The title may change, I got this one from a Yu-Gi-Oh card) 

Chapter 1: The Ill-informed Spell Casting Boy

Note: This is a Dragonball Z/ Harry Potter crossover fiction, before you runaway screaming I must tell you. . . I found a way to make it semi-plausible! Yes, you read right, this is a plausible crossover of those two that doesn't involve Gohan suddenly getting a letter from Hogwarts, or one of the students of Hogwarts stumbling upon a spell that sends them to the Dragonball Z dimension. Kid Buu still has the ability to destroy what I create but now he might have to work with Voldemort. . . the Dark Wizard created this plague spell that could extinguish all life. 

Disclaimer: This is the only one for the whole thing. . . I don't own the rights to Dragonball Z, Harry Potter or any other fun thing. I do own a few Harry Potter books, some messed up Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta models, some Dragonball and Dragonball Z cards and movies, and this plotline. If you want to post this on your website or steal it for a school project just tell me first. Trust me, I usually don't mind.

Be bold. If you're going to make an error, make a doozy.

            -Billie Jean King

It was the second day of the second year for Ronald Weasley. Everyone was busy or not there, Harry had gotten kidnapped by the captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditich Team, Oliver Wood. Something that couldn't wait until the practice, he supposed. None of the other second year students were there either and he did not want to go see any of his siblings. By the fireplace in one of the big chairs was a small girl with blond curly hair reading what looked like a thick comic book. Shrugging he decided to see if it was one of his favorite titles. 

"Hey, umm. . . what you reading?" he asked. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Only the best comic in the whole world. Aren't you that boy who crashed a flying car yesterday? Ginny's brother?" she asked. He blushed and grinned.

"Yeah, my name is Ron."

"Cool, I'm Charlotte, but my friends call me Ko."

"Ko?"

"Yeah, it's short for Kokoro. That's Japanese for heart. They think I'm a bleeding heart."

"Oh. Okay, so what is this? It's not even a magical comic, let alone in English." He asked pointing to the book in he hands. She smiled.

"This is a Muggle made comic. It's called Dragonball Z, I'm a total fan of it. It's in Japanese, my best friend Mizu got me hooked a couple years ago when she taught me Japanese. She's a Muggle and she totally loves the fact that my family is full of witches and wizards."

"But I thought it was against the laws to tell Muggles about us?" questioned Ron.

"It is, but Mizu can be trusted. Her family lives right next door to mine. They've known about it since we were babies. Anyhow you want to read this? Transliterate, English!" she pulled out her want and tapped the binding of the book. In her hand were two copies of it and one was now in English. She handed the copy in English to him, "Here, it will disappear in two days. Have fun."

"Uh, sure. What is this about?" Ron was nervous, it was a Muggle comic. He never read a Muggle comic before.

"It's fun, it starts in this book just as this kid's father, Goku, the hero of the universe, has given up in a battle with a very powerful android called Seru, or Cell in the English version. So Gohan then told by his dad that he's the only one strong enough to defeat Cell, but Gohan's only an eleven year old kid who really doesn't want to fight. But he goes out and starts to fight anyhow.  You'll love it." Said Ko. Ron nodded.

"Sounds kind of like Harry." He said. Ko laughed.

"Nope, no way is he anything like Harry Potter. Gohan's half alien and a super powerful martial artist who's a total bookworm. I doubt Harry could say he went to outer space at the age of six and fought evil at the age of four." Ron smiled, she had a point. 

"Are all Muggle comics like that?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, it really depends on where you get them. Most comics they sell are about superheroes who fight crime like everyday." She said. "Go on and enjoy it." She then stood and went to the girls' dorm. Ron sat down and started to read. It took a little while to understand the flow, the format was opposite of what most comics were like. But after he got that figured out it was a good story, even if the pictures didn't move. After a while he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Hermione and Harry. One was shouldering a huge bag of books, the other a huge grin. "So what you doing?" asked Harry.

"Reading this comic that Ko lent me." Answered Ron. "It's a pretty good Muggle one even if the pictures don't move like they do in magical ones."

"Who's Ko?" asked Harry. Hermione smiled.

"She's that blond first year girl. Hey Ron, I know a spell that will make the pictures move if you want." She pulled out a bit of parchment and a quill and scribbled down the spell. "Here, it's pretty easy." She folded the bit in half and gave it to Ron.

"Thanks but I'm going to try to keep reading it like this. If I get bored I'll try it." Said Ron. His friends nodded. It was now dinner time and they went down to the dining hall.

When Ron came back to his room that night to go get ready for bed and read a little more before his roommates came up to go to sleep the scrap of parchment feel out of the comic book. He was at the part where Gohan had just saved Vegeta's life, and was really messed up by Cell's blast. Shrugging he pulled out his wand and muttered the spell.

A flash of light and sulfurous smoke filled the room, groans of pain and agony filled Ron's ears. His bed shuttered at the sudden weight that was added to it, but it held up. The smoke cleared and Ron was left to gape at the torn up boy with blond hair in a blue purple gi that was soaked in blood and dirt. The boy's breath was shallow and very unhealthy, Ron's bed was getting soaked in blood. 

_"_Itai! Shimatta!Doko de?" said the boy just before his hair faded to black he closed his now obsidian eyes and passed out of consciousness. Ron stumbled back onto his butt in surprise. The door to the room burst open as a flood of people burst in to see what was the matter, the smell had drifted down to the common room and the noise was loud enough to overshadow the  din of the Gryffindor students.

"Who is he?"

"Where did he come from?"

"Ron, what happened?"

"Wow!"

"He's like ready to die!"

"What do we do?"

The questions flew like a hail of arrows, effectively pinning the preteen who was still reeling in shock from the sudden appearance of the half-dead boy on his bed. Harry, Hermione,  and Ko fought to the head of the crowd. 

"Back off! He's still in shock too!" Shouted Harry.

"Someone go and get Professor McGonagall, hurry up!" shouted Hermione. Ko was by the bed side trying to see if the boy was still alive.

"Oh my God, he really is Gohan. Ron, um, someone get me some water and a rag. Ron, where exactly did he come from? What frame?" Asked Ko, pushing her hair behind her ears and looking at the redheaded boy on the floor. Ron got up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just after he blocked that beam that was going to kill Vegeta and Vegeta said that he was sorry." Ron said to Ko, he was still pale and shaking but he took the water and rags from one of his fellow roommates and went to help Ko clean up the battle weary boy.

"Man, oh man." Muttered Ko over and over again as she lightly sponged the grime away. Soon Professor McGonagall arrived and surveyed the situation, students were running back and forth bringing new water and rags to replace the bloody and muddy water and rags. Hermione was directing them as Ron and Ko cleaned the boy on the bed. Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Jordan, Fred, and George were trying to figure out how to rig up a way to carry the child to the medical wing without hurting him anymore. It turned out Dean knew quite a lot about that kind of stuff, his uncle was a paramedic. Clearing her throat she conjured up a stretcher and magically lifted Gohan onto it.

"Who made this boy appear?" asked the strict teacher. Ron gulped and raised a hand.

"I did." Said Ron nervous. Ko looked up at the teacher, worry was evident in her face.

"Professor, I should stay with him. There is a great chance he doesn't know English and he could cause a lot of trouble even if it's on accident. I'm fairly sure you'll need someone who knows Japanese and his background." She said walking over to Ron's side. The teacher smiled and nodded, then became cold again.

"Right, let's get going. Ko, go run ahead and tell Madam Pomfrey that she has a very hurt boy coming to her. Ron, I want you to go and find Professor Dumbledore. Then go and wait for me in my office." ordered Professor McGonagall with a commanding voice. Ron and Ko ran out of Gryffindor Tower. They split up and Ron ran straight into Mister Filch and that creepy cat Missus Norris.

"Oof! Ouch!" grunted Ron as he slammed into the caretaker's back causing the old man to fall on his face. 

"Ouch! You little kids are trying to kill me, I know it!" shouted the grouchy old Filch as he got up and rounded on Ron, "Weasley! I should have known, what are you doing out at this time? So soon after your car escapade as well? You're lucky I can only give you detentions. Come on lets turn you into McGonagall. March, boy!" Ron was pale but he quickly recalled his task. As he was hoisted up by Filch, Ron blushed and then paled.

"I've got to go find Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall told me to." Ron pulled his arm away from the old man. Filch frowned but decided to believe the younger brother of the two that were known for causing naught but trouble for the old man.

"Fine, I'll take you to him but if you're lying. . ."

"Yes, yes. Detention." Answered Ron. Filch's face twisted into a smirk.

"No, as I recall you're in danger of being expelled." Ron gulped, he hadn't even thought about that. Expulsion, would he get expelled from Hogwarts for bringing Gohan into the world? He was already in deep for bringing his father's flying car to school and crashing it into the Whomping Willow. "Come on Weasley, let's go." Ordered Filch, bringing Ron out of his fear induced trance. They went through hallways and probably more than a few of the secret passages, but it was too dark and Ron wasn't paying attention at all. He knew he should, but how could anyone concentrate when you knew you had brought a traumatized kid who was on death's doorstep into your world. 

As they arrived in Dumbledore's office, behind the gargoyle sentry, they found the headmaster of the school pulling on the last of his robes with great speed.

"Professor Dumbledore. . ." started Filch but the white bearded man stopped him.

"I'm sorry to cut you of Argus, but I need to get down to the medical wing. There is a boy in there who needs all the help we can give him. I'd like you to please inform the house elves we will be having a guest for a while and get Mippy up there. Thank you." Said Dumbledore with polite authority. He then turned to the dumbstruck Ron, " There is rarely anything in my school I don't have knowledge of. Don't worry about punishments, I doubt you will get so much as a detention." He said soothing Ron's fears, Ron looked up at him and nodded. Dumbledore smiled softly, "Good, let's go Madam Pomfrey needs all the help in the world to keep that boy alive." With that both exited the office and ran to the medical wing. 

So what do you think? I'm posting this in the Dragonball Z section for now. Even if Gohan's going to be the only Dragonball Z character in the whole thing. I figure that is where my audience is. 

Read. . . Review. . .Tell your friends. . .Come back for more. . .

Later,

P.L.S.__


	2. Chapter 2

Castle Walls  
  
Chapter 2: Of Offers and Potential  
  
  
  
Note: Hello, Lots of thanks to DemonDancing, ReJeCtEd AnGeL, Professor Authordude, Chaney, Shadowstalker, Samara-chan, Jewels, gohans-girl, and saiyagal. I've never gotten so many reviews on just the first chapter. Maybe I should make all my stuff crossovers from now on. I have ideas for all of the story up to the very end of this whole thing. Keep reading and always feel free to tell me if I screw up or if I error in someway. I love it when people are honest and up front about stuff like that. Don't worry about me just using Japanese for Gohan, I can't speak more than six words in that language and five of them are curses and insults. I got most of that one line from DoraMouse's wonderful website- http://www.geocities.com/dormuse/ check it out some time, it's a gold mine for us Dragonball Z fan fiction writers.  
  
  
  
This dead of midnight is the noon of thought,  
  
And Wisdom mounts her zenith with the stars.  
  
-Anna Letitia (Aikin) Barbauld (1743-1825) A Summer's Evening Meditation.  
  
The warmth and sweet taste of sun and a new day touched his face with its tender fingers of light beams and gentle feather light brushes of the autumn breeze. The air told of the trees, grass, and open spaces that existed. The sun urged him to open his eyes and take in all that it saw. His body just wanted to bask in the calm peace of the moment, to relish one of the few times of the past year that he was not required to get up and push his body and mind past his limits.  
  
Suddenly he recalled where he was supposed to be, he was supposed to be on the battlefield. But he couldn't remember what had happened to bring him here. He remembered that he had just blocked that blast from killing Vegeta, and got his arm completely destroyed not to mention that took all of his energy.  
  
So the question stood, where was he? Dead? Opening his eyes, he found that he was in a warm room, tapestries and maps hung on the gray stone walls of the smallish room. A clean fireplace with a dark wood mantel that was covered in trinkets and mementos of various origins was on the wall opposite of his bed. Near by him was a small and plain wooden desk with a pad of paper upon it and what looked like a well of ink. The high ceiling was made of dark colored woods with a chandler made of a gold looking metal with melted candles upon the five arms. He was laying on a dark cherry wood bed that was covered in rich intricate carvings of flora and a patchwork quilt of so many fabrics that Gohan couldn't find one that repeated even once. His left arm was covered in white gauze and he was in a long over washed looking nightshirt that was once a deep red but was now a gray-red orange. To his left was a large brown chair with a golden and orange afghan. At his right was the window, the six foot stained glass image of a knight in white armor against a rainbow checkerboard background was thrown open to a scene of a lush forest, emerald hills, a crystal lake, and soft verdant mountains in the distance.  
  
It was a veritable paradise compared to where he had spent the last few days, not that Kami's Palace wasn't a nice place. It was just that open green space like this was so much better than being stuck in a small area with other fighters all worried about whether it was the last time they would see the sun rise and set that day. So where were his father, mother, friends, anyone?  
  
He couldn't feel any familiar kis at all. A lone tear of loneliness streaked down his face. He pulled his knees to his chest and covered up his head with his arms as he found he couldn't hold back the tears. The questions were pounding at his mind, did he fail, where were his family and friends, did they hate him for failing, were they okay, were they in trouble, what was going on?  
  
He felt a presence come into the room, he looked up and saw a small brown furred creature with a long pointy ears and nose and huge green-yellow eyes looking at him with what looked to be worry.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked in a soft high pitched feminine voice. Gohan rubbed the tears away. she was speaking in English, which was the only language that his mother made him learn. He blinked his eyes once or twice and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." He said hesitantly, trying to remember the rules of the language. The creature nodded.  
  
"Good, the headmaster will be here shortly. Would you like a cool cloth and a glass of water sir?" she asked. Gohan nodded silently, the brown creature walked to the desk where a cream ceramic pitcher now stood next to a crystal goblet and a small white terry washcloth. Gohan raised an eyebrow but decided to hold his tongue. The creature poured some of the water into the goblet and then dipped the cloth in it and wrung it out. It then offered Gohan the cloth first.  
  
Gohan took the cloth with a small thank you and washed his face. Refreshed, he gave the creature the cloth and accepted the water which he gulped down greedily. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he happily grinned at the small creature.  
  
"Sorry, I never got your name." Said Gohan. The creature smiled and gave a small nod of her head.  
  
"Yes, my name is Mippy, sir."  
  
"I am Son Gohan, uh. . . Gohan Son I guess it is here, correct? English is so confusing." Said the boy with a sigh.  
  
"Is not English your first language sir?" asked Mippy. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm Japanese. Please don't call me sir, it's too much respect for me."  
  
"You speak very well." Said Mippy with a reassuring smile. Gohan smiled back.  
  
"Thank you. Where is here?" he asked. Mippy's smile vanished.  
  
"You don't know? Oh well, I'm no good with geography, the headmaster will answer your questions. He's very smart and I am sure you will find him very pleasant. Now I must go. I have other duties to attend to. I will see you later with your supper." Said Mippy as she collected the pitcher, goblet and cloth and went out the door. Gohan got out of the covers and climbed onto the window sill, letting his legs dangle over the edge as he surveyed the landscape.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a voice. Gohan nodded dumbly, he felt the person enter he just didn't want to turn around. The scene was too perfect.  
  
"I was so sure that after my dad died and Seru came back that I'd never see anything like this again. I was going to die with so many regrets, and unfulfilled dreams. But now I don't know if I was given a second chance, or was put into Purgatory." Said Gohan after a long pause. He heard the man settle into the chair. Turning around he let one leg hang over above the bed and the other foot was on the window sill. The man before him had a long white beard, semi-circle glasses, blue eyes, and maroon robes and a matching hat on. "Can you tell me if this is my second chance or if this is my punishment for being my father's son."  
  
"Neither. This is a world you were pulled into by a spell gone awry. This is a school for witches and wizards." Gohan's face took on a stone look at the old wizard's words.  
  
Dumbledore noticed but plunged on into the heart of this talk, "I and the rest of the professors of this school have been looking and trying to create a way for you to go home, but our efforts have been fruitless as of yet and I will be honest with you, after all you are mature enough to handle this, I hold very little hope that a counter spell exists. I don't lose hope easily and I'd love nothing more than to tell you that with a wave of my wand you can go back home and save the day.  
  
"Until the day a way for you to go home appears, you will need lodging, nourishment, and an education. Since this whole thing is my fault, I will offer you either an education as a student of Hogwarts or with a private tutor if you haven't any magical ability."  
  
Gohan was silent for a long moment, thinking over the old man's proposal. Closing his eyes he sighed. "I can live on my own. I don't need to be put up like some orphan." He said, his voice was full of prideful stubbornness. "Your offer is very generous, but you must understand I was brought up not to accept such lavish gifts. No thank you, and I'm sorry for my statement." He said bowing his head. Dumbledore smiled, and his wizened blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"I understand, but if you can catch up to my students after a week of being in a coma you will have earned your tuition. Here we teach a lot in a short span of time and if you can catch up you are a very remarkable young man." Said Dumbledore. Gohan frowned.  
  
"I do not mean to be disrespectful, you speak like I am a magical person. I have not even been tested or what ever you do to determine if I am or not." Said Gohan in a disappointed tone. "If I turn out to be not magical I doubt you could hire a tutor for me. Last time I talked to my father's best friend Krillan about school work, he told me my course work was at a high school senior level. I do not mean to be arrogant but it's the truth. The only things that I need to work on is my English, your world's social sciences, and maybe learn a new language."  
  
Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, he could read the boy with ease. Nothing was hidden with him, as if he had never learned how to hide his thoughts. So far he had learned so much; first off- Gohan could not lie. It was like a foreign concept to the boy and though he compensated by thinking through his words before speaking it was evident that lies were beyond him forever. Secondly- Gohan was much older than he should have been. It has been said the windows to the soul are in the eyes, and Gohan's eyes were clouded with debris of war and the smog of a child who knows death intimately. Dumbledore could see the aged soul that had borne the weight of the world and the stress of knowing that lives counted on him. Lastly- Dumbledore could see that this all created a situation where the boy before him could have a mental breakdown if someone didn't help him or give him a way to channel all the negativity in his life. So how to put the offer into terms the boy would accept?  
  
"Let's make a deal." Said the old wizard with a slight smile, "If you are a wizard, and you can get caught up with our other students in a week you will stay on for as long as you stay or until you graduate, with Hogwarts paying for your supplies, books, and whatever else you need. Consider it a full-ride scholarship. If you are not a wizard or cannot catch up to the other first year students and fail the first year, you will train to be a groundskeeper and study at least five hours a day on the subjects you mentioned until it is determined you are on par with the secondary school students. I cannot just let you go off and live like a savage, it would be irresponsible and idiotic of me." Dumbledore grinned at him to finish making his point.  
  
"I understand. I understand that you just want what's best for me. You made that quite clear, I must have been a mess when I came here. You could have let me to die or given me less than good medical care. I can tell just by the lodgings you have put me up in that you are a very gracious host and have nothing but the best intentions for me. Thank you for that, you have put me in your debt for that alone. Then you offer me all this. . . you must understand, I have lived most of my life by a warrior's code of honor, to give me all of this like you are is putting me in your debt for the rest of my life. I don't like it. As I understand it, my coming here was an honest mistake. You have no wrongs to right, you have no reason to care so much about me. I am a magnet for trouble, it's a genetic thing. With me around you will be putting the whole student body and staff in great danger. I'm not even sure I can control my power anymore, if I get triggered there is no one who can stop me from being the end of this world." Gohan said with a sorrowful voice and face. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I knew all of this before I came here. I also know you have this ability to do anything you want to. Just think about it for the next few days. Tomorrow, if you are allowed to by Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, I'll have one of our students take you on a tour of the school, surrounding grounds, and Hogsmeade, the magical community that is nearby. I'll see you in the morning and I hope you have a good night's rest." Said Dumbledore as he stood up.  
  
" Yes, Good night sir." Reciprocated Gohan as the wizard left.  
  
  
  
Okay that's it. Reviews really do help me go faster, and help me become very motivated and write better stuff. Thanks bunches for reading. . .  
  
  
  
Later,  
  
P.L.S. 


	3. Chapter 3

Castle Walls  
  
Chapter 3: A Gift Makes the Difference.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Hot Damn! I have never gotten so many reviews on just two chapters. Thanks to, happygohangirl, Kawaii361, Silver Angel, Cat, SwomeSwan, Ooshii Kurai, Professor Authordude, Chaney, MystikGohan, gohans-girl, linn, Mgblood, humanok, ssjGoten, and Samara-chan. George if you ever read this, thanks! Try to leave a review or e-mail me, okay?  
  
Mm. Kawaii361 I'm not going to make this a G/V for a very good reason. I hope this doesn't deter you from reading on, my reason is a good one.  
  
I'm going to be taking a poll- my Beta/Co-writer and I are perplexed as to which house Gohan fits into best. He has the qualities of all four, even Slytherin. Tell me in your review, and if you give reasons to back up your choice all the better. Don't just say Gryffindor because Harry is in it, Harry is not playing a major role! I'm writing this for three very good reasons; one of them is the development of characters of the Harry Potter books that are very one dimensional yet have great potential in the long run. Another is to do this crossover justice by not following the normal plot that is so predictable. The third is known only to my Beta/Co-writer, happygohangirl, and I. We won't tell!  
  
My Beta/Co-writer is my little brother, he wants to go by just B.T.S. He's the one I bounce my ideas off of and this time I'm going to him for a lot of things, Harry Potter is his forte like Dragonball is mine. He'll be helping me to keep everyone in character and find the information I need. Sorry for the long note and on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
The soul's dark cottage, batter'd and decay'd,  
  
Lets in new light through chinks that Time has made.  
  
Stronger by weakness, wiser men become  
  
As they draw near to their eternal home:  
  
Leaving the old, both worlds at once they view  
  
That stand upon the threshold of the new.  
  
-Edmund Waller On the Divine Poems.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan awoke the next day to the smell of yet another delicious meal, the sounds of the birds singing and the warmth of the bed he was in.  
  
"Ah, man if life could always be like this." He said with a smile. Mippy was sitting in the chair snaking on a banana. On the end of his bed was a huge tray laden with food, enough for ten people or one eleven year old Sayajin boy. "Thank you for this, it smells fabulous!" exclaimed the boy with a grin a mile wide.  
  
"You're very welcome. Now hurry up and eat, the headmaster will be here soon as will your guide. I assure you the student he got to show you around knows more about this building than any other student and is very friendly, a bit mischievous though. You'll like him, almost everyone does as long as he and his twin aren't pulling a prank on them." Said Mippy with a grin. "The Weasley twins don't do anything to the other House Elves and I. It's an unspoken agreement between us, we don't snitch on them and once in a while we help them get the supplies they need or give them hints on how to pull off some of the more original things they do." Gohan listened to Mippy as she spoke while he ate at his rapid pace. Last night, he got tired of being alone and he had Mippy stay and talk to him about anything except the offer of Dumbledore's. Mippy was uncomfortable at first but found she liked to talk to such an attentive listener.  
  
"Mm. . .goog. . .*gulp*! Okay, that was great. You are such a good cook, not even my mom is this good at cooking. So, the guy showing me around is a nice guy with a bit of an evil streak when it comes to pulling pranks. That's always fun. Mm. . .but can I go around in this school in this?" Asked Gohan pointing to the oversized nightshirt he had on. Mippy giggled.  
  
"Here, from me to you." She picked up a package wrapped in brown paper and twine and tossed it to him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he turned it around in his hands.  
  
"Open it, silly goose." Said the house elf with a grin. Gohan nodded and ripped open the package with great zeal. Inside was a whole outfit including a pair of jeans, a pair of brown leather boots, a white t-shirt, and a brown leather bomber's jacket.  
  
"Wow. Uh. . . thank you very much. You didn't have to. This is great! No one ever gave me anything like this, ever." Gohan poured out his thanks to the now blushing house elf, "Everything I get is for my education or my fighting, especially my clothing. You don't know how much this means to me, I've only known you a day and you are giving me this. Why?"  
  
"You were miserable, we house elves can tell those kinds of things, so I wanted to make you feel a little bit better. I'm really sorry you can't get home right away, but I really hope this becomes your second home of sorts. I like you. I don't like to many humans but I like you." Said Mippy. Gohan was blushing now.  
  
"Thank you very, very much." Gohan said grinning at her. Mippy stood up and made the tray with all its empty dishes along with the trash.  
  
"Well, get dressed. You have five minutes." Mippy said as she shut the door behind her. Gohan quickly got dressed and to his great joy, it all fit like it was made for him, which wasn't an impossibility.  
  
Soon came a rap at the door and Gohan opened it to see a tall redheaded boy in a black worn looking cloak and beat up and stained tennis shoes.  
  
"Well, hello there. Nice to see you not looking like a corpse." Said the boy with a bright smile. Gohan raised an eyebrow. The boy extended his right hand. Gohan shook the teen's hand, with a puzzled look upon his face.  
  
"Um. . . hello. Do I know you?" asked Gohan. He was wondering how the boy could say that it was nice to see him looking like a corpse, besides he thought he recognized the fiery hair.  
  
"Nope can't say that you do. I'm Fred Weasley, it was my little brother Ron who magicked you here in the first place. Well, the headmaster told me to tell you that he had a bit of business come up, he'll see you at lunch for whatever he wanted to see you for. I'm sure it's nothing too major." Said the teen still smiling. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is. I have to tell him my choice. This is just rotten, I don't want to get to comfortable here, but I can't just leave after how Mippy has been such a good friend to me. Well, this is a tour, right? To get me to stay at Hogwarts or at least take that test of Dumbledore's to see if I have a smidgeon of magic within me." Gohan said with a sigh. Fred's smile vanished.  
  
"Why don't you want to go to school here? It's the best damned school in Europe. Are you bloody mad?" exclaimed Fred whacking Gohan upside the head to make his point, but instead nearly breaking his hand. "Ouch! Bloody Hell! What the devil is your head made of, diamond?!" He shouted clutching his hand.  
  
"Sorry." Gohan smiled sheepishly and put a hand behind his head. Fred frowned deeply but then started to laugh which in turn caused Gohan to laugh. After a bit they sobered up.  
  
"Right then, let be off. Lots to see and very little time to do so." Said Fred throwing an arm lazily over the potential student's shoulders. He guided Gohan through a maze of halls and staircases. Gohan tried to remember his way but became hopelessly lost after the fifth moving staircase and the seventh corridor to nowhere. Trick steps, false doors, Fred went on describing each bit of trickery the castle walls held and how to identify them. It seemed he had picked up the tricks of the trickster trade after just ten minutes of listening to his tour guide speak. After about the first hour of wandering around they stopped before an old looking door.  
  
"Okay, see this door. Is it a regular door, a timed door, or a false door?" asked the elder boy. Gohan studied the door for a time.  
  
"It's got a peaked arch, unnaturally thin and dark grained wood, and an overly shiny twist brass knob. It's a false door." Said the dark haired boy. Fred grinned.  
  
"Brilliant! Good job then, Gohan. Come on follow me. You are a quick study, aren't you? Well, let's see when did I tell you the door tricks?" asked Fred as they walked down the hall.  
  
"As we passed that door to where you said last year Harry, Ron, and Hermione fought for Sorcerer's Stone." Said Gohan. Fred nodded and whistled.  
  
"That was quite a while ago, huh? Okay then. Here's the secret passage that goes from this statue to the kitchens and then to the outside." Fred prattled on and on about all his knowledge of the castle and surrounding grounds along with humorous anecdotes of his past pranks and plans for this year. Gohan unwittingly absorbed every bit of information that his guide spewed off. Soon they were outside and Gohan was in the air flying before he even realized it.  
  
Fred stood agape at this. Gohan was doing acrobatics and laughing his head off, just enjoying the feeling of being aloft. He looked down at Fred and went back to the ground. Fred had been struck dumb.  
  
"Oops, sorry but it's just been so long since I flew for fun in real blue skies. It's been a little more than a year." Apologized Gohan. Fred finally found his voice again.  
  
"Sorry? How can you be sorry? That was bloody brilliant!" Shouted the red haired teen. "How do you do that, and why didn't you tell me about you being able to fly?" asked Fred, Gohan laughed and grinned wildly.  
  
"Well, it just never came up. I use my ki to fly like that, I push it out and it holds me aloft." Said Gohan with a pause in the middle of the sentence. He had never really tried to explain how to fly except to Bulma, but she understood the basic principles of it. His face was red as Fred studied him.  
  
"Okay, um. . . yeah. Anyways, any questions?" asked Fred, he wanted to stay semi-on-topic, or so it seemed.  
  
"Dining Hall?" asked Gohan. Fred laughed.  
  
"Oops, I forgot all about that, right?" Gohan simply nodded in response, 'How could anyone forget about the room where food was served?' thought Gohan. "Great! It's almost lunchtime anyways. Lets go." Fred guided the boy inside and straight ahead into a great hall that was just starting to fill with people.  
  
At the far end perpendicular to the four long and wide tables where students were grouping around, was a tall long table were adults were sitting and chatting. Golden platters, goblets, pitchers, and plates on all five tables. Dumbledore was seated and talking to a rather frazzled looking female teacher with stained and dusty robes. Fred guided Gohan up to the head table much against the boy's wishes. He wanted to postpone talking to the old man as long as he could. Quite luckily, they stopped and Gohan was introduced around at the table that Fred said belonged to the Gryffindor house.  
  
Too soon however he was called up to the head table by the headmaster who seemed so nice to everyone else but Gohan just did not enjoy the old man's presence at all. The wizard was just too much, overpowering, overwhelming and over intelligent. To top it all of he just reminded Gohan of someone that he knew he should know but he just couldn't put a finger on. Walking up, he racked his brain for who it was.  
  
Dumbledore told him to take a seat at the head table, the only one open at the head table was between the headmaster and a rather severe looking lady. The boy sat down and felt all the eyes of the entire student body and the staff upon him.  
  
"Great." Mumbled Gohan as he looked down at his plate and kept his eyes glued there.  
  
  
  
That's it for now.  
  
Later,  
  
P.L.S and B.T.S 


	4. Chapter 4

Castle Walls  
  
Chapter 4: Sorted.  
  
  
  
Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I could give you excuses but I know you just want the next chapter. Don't expect updates often, I got grounded at home and am lucky to be doing this now. My little brother and I are working as fast as we can, ideas are flowing . . .for the seventh and eighth book that is. Yeah, it's going to be good and out in like seven years!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Vejita-Girl, pheonix1, Cory, Samara- Chan, a little unintelligence, A-man, Rei.K, Daniel of Lorien, happygohangirl, Silver Angel, Pyro, Gohans-girl, Ooshii Kurii, Drunken Gohan and finally gimeGohan!  
  
Some of you have interesting names, where do they come from, what do they mean? I'm curious.  
  
Anyhow, as the title suggests, Gohan gets sorted. Let the fun begin!  
  
  
  
Keep breathing. Sophie Tucker  
  
  
  
Gohan was miserable, next to Dumbledore and stared at by the entire school, nothing could make it worse. He knew what Dumbledore wanted to know. He could feel his gaze drilling into his downcast face, feeling it was creepy.  
  
"I want to go home." Whispered Gohan. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I understand." Said the old wizard, "I've been in your shoes before. It's hard."  
  
"Yes it is. I will take you up on your offer, sir." Said Gohan quietly. Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled in happiness.  
  
"Good, would you like to be sorted right now?" Asked Dumbledore. Gohan looked at his hands, thinking it over. It wasn't the best turn of events but it was the best choice right now, until he could get home. And living here learning magic would be his best chance of getting home as well. The sooner he figured out where he belonged the sooner he could get down to the studying and figuring out how to get home.  
  
"I will get sorted now. The sooner I do so the better." Said Gohan. Dumbledore nodded and stood up the room silenced and looked to listen to what he had to say.  
  
"Well, it seems we will have a brand new student among us soon. Everyone welcome Gohan Son!" he paused and allowed the student body to applaud the newest arrival. After a while he motioned the clapping to stop and soon it did letting him continue, "Good, good. Let's eat lunch and then find out which house will be lucky enough to get this new student who will undoubtedly be making waves this year." Excited whispered and words flew around the room like arrows at that news. Gohan could tell the rumor mill here worked faster than Bulma's best computer.  
  
On the golden platters food appeared and in the pitchers drink now filled them. Gohan caught a whiff of the strange foods causing his mouth to water and his stomach to rumble.  
  
"Hungry?" asked the severe looking teacher next to him, she was spooning a small portion of a noodle dish onto her plate.  
  
"Yes madam! It all smells so good. Who cooked all this food?" He asked. The teacher smiled at him and passed him the platter of food.  
  
"The house elves cook all this. I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, transfiguration teacher and head of the Gryffindor house."  
  
"Really? What is transfiguration and is it very hard to learn?" asked Gohan as he ladled the noodles onto his plate, filling it totally and then passing it on to Dumbledore.  
  
"Transfiguration is the art of turning one thing into another. It is not too difficult, but it requires a skilled hand, quick mind and practice." Gohan looked contemplative for a moment.  
  
"Is that possible? I mean, what about the laws of conservation of matter and energy?" Asked Gohan earning a laugh from both Dumbledore and McGonagall, "What is so funny? Did I ask a stupid question?"  
  
"No, not at all. We just don't hear of Muggle science rules too much, and a lot of students are too timid to ask such questions." Said McGonagall. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, but to answer your question, it is possible. I believe the laws state that the amount of matter and energy do not change but it can change forms or states of existence, correct?" asked the headmaster. Getting a nod of agreement from the boy, he continued, "Well, we just transform something into another something of about the same mass and energy content. If it's not exact, energy and matter is collected or dispersed into the atmosphere. So no matter is just created out of thin air, it is just transformed."  
  
"I see. Bulma and I had a bet on if it was possible, looks like I won. I just have to make the equations and give it to her." Said the boy with a smile. He then started to devour his food, going through plate after plate of victuals and disgusting a lot of the people in the room quite thoroughly. The boy took notice of this and enjoyed his meal as much as he could, trying to ignore the fact that as soon as he finished he would be officially enrolled in the school.  
  
Soon he finished, he couldn't eat another bite even if Cell was forcing it down his gullet or challenging him in an eating contest. Well, maybe if it was an eating contest.  
  
"That was great." He declared as he sat back, seemingly at ease. Dumbledore pulled out of his cloak a very large tattered old hat, it had so many stitches and patches that had patches that Gohan was sure that it would crumble if he touched it. "What is it?" he asked nervously.  
  
"This is the sorting hat. Put it on." Said Dumbledore with a smile. Steeling himself, Gohan put on the hat. It flopped over his eyes, hiding half his face.  
  
"Ah, an interesting head in your shoulders. Caring, strong, determined, and very loyal, you have all very good qualities. A pure heart, very rare person, and very tainted none the less. No stranger to loss and very barbaric warfare, right? I see a strong goal, ambition to become the best in all you do, lots of completive spirit. But you hide that; you try to be only half of what you are. You are afraid of yourself. It is a very hard choice." Said a voice in Gohan's head.  
  
"Where do I belong? Am I even magical?" asked Gohan.  
  
"You are, you will be a very powerful wizard, and a great warrior as well. The desire to achieve all you can is very strong; Slytherin could be the house for you. However loyalty and bravery also run strong in your blood, Gryffindor is the house of such heroes."  
  
"I'm no hero, I've failed my friends in every battle I've been in. I was told nothing happens without reason, if I was meant to be here I need to become the best, to become what I am meant to be."  
  
"If that is the case it had better be SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. Gohan took the hat off, and noticed the entire room had become a room of statues. Dropped jaws, stunned wide eyes, and pale faces decorated all the faces. They changed slowly to faces of anger, questioning, sadness, and disgust.  
  
Gohan knew he had done something wrong, but what? Was the Slytherin house that awful? Whispers started, but they quickly escalated into talking. Gohan could hear every word spoken and most were very hurtful. Each of the hundreds of hateful phrases cut into him, they ranged from stating all Slytherins were scum, that he was evil at heart, to saying that Gohan was not to be talked to by any Hufflepuff, Gohan was of impure blood and not worthy of being a Slytherin and that would be the next evil dictator and enslaver of the world.  
  
People started to leave, still discussing the new student. Gohan just sat there, staring at his hands and trying to hold back tears.  
  
It was just one bad thing after another, and the stress was getting to him. This was just he last straw, how could he stand to live, to be hated by all? Why did everything bad have to happen to him? Was he the Gods favorite target when they played games with the mortals' lives? It was just so unfair. His life was just all around crappy.  
  
Gohan felt a warm, comforting hand upon his shoulder. Looking up he saw Dumbledore's sympathetic face.  
  
"You'll make it. You are stronger than you know. Don't worry; the hat is never wrong about this kind of thing. Now let's go to the head of your house, Professor Snape." He and Gohan stood up to go. The doors to the Great Halls burst open, a group of four lanky redheaded boys and one small redheaded girl came it and up to Gohan.  
  
At the front were Fred and a boy who looked to be his twin both were frowning.  
  
"Okay, listen up. We all think it is just plain rotten how everyone is just out and out saying you're a bloody villain. I just wanted to tell you that all of us Weasleys are here for you. But I got a few rules for you; first off don't you dare spill any of the secrets that I told you today. No telling any of those bloody Slytherins. I know you're a good man, but most of those snakes are rotten buggers and would ruin our fun. Second, you got to stick to your guns, don't let those idiots change you. You're the only good man in that house, the only one. None of us want to see you change into a monster. You got all that?" said Fred finishing with a grin that brightened up Gohan's face.  
  
"Understood. Thank you. All of you didn't have to do this, but I'm glad you did." Gohan grinned and shook all five hands. Each of the Weasleys introduced themselves and asked Gohan to finish that tour with all five of them together.  
  
"Can I Professor? Please?" asked Gohan, he even pulled out the puppy dog eyes for extra support. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Okay, Percy, Gohan is to be at Professor Snape's office in an hour and a half on the dot." Said the headmaster with a mock stern look. Percy nodded and Gohan thanked the old wizard and the group headed out into the castle to teach Gohan more secrets of the castle walls.  
  
Soon the hour and half passed and Gohan was standing before the desk of Snape waiting for him, the headmaster, or anyone to show up.  
  
  
  
Sorry this is short, but I don't have much longer on the computer and I want to get this out to you all right now. You know the drill!  
  
Later,  
  
P.L.S and B.T.S 


	5. Chapter 5

Castle Walls  
Chapter 5: Olivander's Ability to Say the Weirdest Things  
Note: Ouch! You people are so bitter about that little thing with the sorting. Sorry but man! I will not go back on my judgment, Gohan IS a goddamned Slytherin! So lay off of the "I hate you" and "I can't believe you" stuff. He has a strong will, he will go to any extent to achieve his goal- Slytherin traits as I recall. Furthermore, he still feels that his father's death and Mirai Trunks' death is due to his mistakes, he's not going to go to the House of Heroes! Not to mention the fact that Gohan has only one goal- to get home. The Slytherin house is not the worst place to be put, it has been given a bad reputation by the never-ending procession of Dark Wizards who always seem to come from that place. I hope this is proof enough for you, SS2 Magami-sama and that coward who didn't sign his or her review. If you're going to insult me at least give me your name.  
  
Anyhow, I must thank the rest of you for your support- happygohangirl, Drunken Gohan, Rei.K, Ooshii Kurai, salytah, Professor Authordude, gohans- girl, Samara-chan, and Hyperbole. I know you didn't like it or maybe didn't understand it but you still didn't totally rip my poor head off. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. And please keep reading- I swear this is all needed for our final vision to come to being.  
I wouldn't mind dying -- it's the business of having to stay dead that scares the shit out of me.  
  
-R. Geis   
Gohan was studying the overstuffed bookshelves of the potions master. So many books were there and fascinating to him. Magical plants, magical theory, and so many potion books that Gohan knew that if he tried to read all of them he'd be here until he was twenty.  
  
"I see you are into reading." Said a low almost spooky voice from behind him. Gohan turned around and saw a tall thin man with long black hair and piercing obsidian eyes.  
  
"Yes sir. Are you Professor Snape?" asked Gohan in a small voice, the teacher was very intimidating to say the least.  
  
"Yes I am. I am the potions teacher as well as the head of your new house. It's very odd that you did not ask the hat to put you into the same house as your new friends." Said Snape with a frown. Gohan looked at his feet.  
  
"The hat tried to put me there, but I'm not a hero. I've failed in battle and I pretty much messed up my home, Cell is probably taking over the world. Killing my family and my friends, and it's all my fault. I have to get home and fix things. I have to make a way home as soon as I can. That's why I even agreed to enroll in this school as opposed to going off and trying to figure out where the Kami of this world is and who the Kai of this section of the universe." Said Gohan with a few tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
With a sniff and rubbing his fist across his eyes to chase away the tears, Gohan looked up at Snape expecting to see something very different from the look upon the stern man's face. Snape was sincerely smiling at Gohan.  
  
"Good, you are Slytherin material. I was worried that you were too soft, but I can see that you will be able to survive just fine and make a name for yourself. Well let's get going." Snape walked over to his fireplace mantle and picked up a small leather pouch.  
  
"Sure, where?" asked Gohan. Snape grinned.  
  
"To London, Diagon Alley to be exact. You need school supplies and it just so happens I need to go get some things as well. We will be traveling by Floo Powder. Take a pinch toss it into the fire and state clearly where you want to go. Here take a bit." Snape held out the open bag. Gohan took a pinch of the fine glittery powder. Snape did as well and tossed his bit into the fire and in a loud clear voice said, "To Diagon Alley." Then he jumped in and vanished.  
  
"Cool, I understand." Gohan walked up tossed in the powder. A column of smoke rose up but Gohan had seen worse, "To Diagon Alley!" he shouted and jumped into the fire knowing even if it failed he wouldn't get hurt. In a rush he was swept away by a tunnel of smoke and fire and into a rather dark room filled with all sorts of people. An old wrinkled woman helped him up and dusted him off.  
  
"Well now dearie, isn't Floo Powder fun?" she said with a toothless grin. Snape thanked her and lead Gohan away. They exited the pub and ran into a dead end, a brick wall and a bunch of trash cans. Snape took out a long thin piece of dark wood and tapped on one of the bricks. The bricks started to rearrange themselves and a busy marketplace appeared.  
  
"Sugoi!" exclaimed Gohan. Snape smiled down at him.  
  
"So you like it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir! I can't believe anything like this exists. I have got to learn how to do that." Said the excited boy. They walked in and Snape lead Gohan through the crush of people and to a modest store front. In the dusty window nothing but a single wood thing a lot like Snape's on a faded and dusty pillow.  
  
"Olivander's Wand Shop. Go in and get a wand, it may take a while so I will go and get everything but your robes and other clothes while you are in here." Snape gave Gohan a reassuring smile and then left. Sighing, Gohan went into the dark and dirty shop. It smelled of chemicals and wood, the dust tickled his nose and the boy sneezed.  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"God bless you." Said a kind old man coming out from behind the myriad of shelves and small boxes.  
  
"Ah, thank you sir. I am here to get a wand." Said Gohan with a slight bow of his head.  
  
"Yes, of course you are. Why else would you be here?" said the old man with a smile. "Okay then, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Gohan Son."  
  
"Good, good. So you're the one he told me about. Well, you're in need of a good wand then. But I can't really promise anything after all it is really the wand that chooses the wizard. Well now, try this one. Willow, dragon heart string, ten and a half inches, rather springy. . ." the old man stopped just before the wand touched Gohan's hand, "No, no. I 'm afraid that won't do." Tossing it on a stool he started to look through the boxes.  
  
He would pick out a wand mutter a bit and put it back while saying, "No, no. The next one, maybe." This little pattern lasted for a while. Once in a while Olivander would put a wand into Gohan's right hand and then take it away just as quickly. Holly, Oak, Cedar, Chestnut, Pine, Cherry, Maple, and millions of other attributes that Gohan tuned out after the sixteenth wand to be taken away. That was several hours ago, and now Gohan was tired of the old man's need for perfection.  
  
"So why can't I just use any old wand?" asked Gohan now some what annoyed at the time he had wasted, he could have brought and finished a book or three by now. Olivander smiled at him.  
  
"You could just use any wand and get fantastic results. You have unbelievable control over them all, you seem to unknowingly bend them to your will. I'm trying to find a wand that will exert some power over you as well though. With all of the wands you are the dominant one, it should be a mutual symbiotic relationship though. It feeds you, you feed it.  
  
"No other that I have seen can do what you can, I am beginning to doubt a wand is going to stand up to you." The old man's face lit up as an epiphany dawned upon him. "My first wand! That's it!" he ran to the very back of the shop and dug around for a while and then ran back holding a long thin wand of carved ivory, runes and designs decorated the sides of it. Olivander put it into Gohan's hand. "This is Ivory, Veela Hair, twelve inches, and very unyielding. Give it a wave!" he said excitedly.  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, a shower of multicolored sparks poured out from the tip. Olivander's face was one of pure joy.  
  
"I never imagined this day would come. This has two animal parts, one being a Veela, a very stubborn beast, and thus is hard to use, let alone partner with. You are also the first in over three hundred years to use an ivory wand, this is very strange yet he told me it would happen. He even finished the carvings, they seemed to give the wand more will and power. So unique.  
  
"The only other wand remotely like this was used by a very early wizard in Asia. He lived around 200 A.D. and developed the basics of a lot of the modern magic we use today. I have no doubts that you will be at the center of something very important."  
  
Gohan left the shop and found Snape soon after that. Olivander gave him the wand, so he didn't need to worry about that. It wasn't like he could anyhow, Olivander's words scared him.  
'What is so different about me? Everything is like this, mysterious ki, hidden powers, odd connections to past figures, everything is always so puzzling.' Thought Gohan as he walked into the bookshop where Snape was picking up the textbooks. The teacher greeted Gohan with a smile.  
  
"So what took so long?" asked Snape. Gohan frowned.  
  
"I tried out almost every wand in the store. Finally Mr. Olivander just gave me this one. He said some weird things about the rarity of my wand and I. I didn't completely understand it." Said the boy showing his wand to Snape. Snape gasped.  
  
"I've never seen a wand like that. Whatever that old man said, remember it. I'm sure that it will be important to your future. Olivander may seem like a crack pot and an old fool, but he has never once been wrong about a single person he has sold a wand to." Advised Snape as he paid for the books. Gohan lifted up the pile with obvious ease and the two left to go to the clothing shop.  
Well, again it's short but maybe it's for the best. Better to keep it short than to over write and spoil it.  
  
Later  
  
P.L.S and B.T.S 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the false hope this may have given you, but I am afraid this is a necessary evil that you must endure. Over dinner at Smokey Bones( Great food!) my brother and I decided that we can't go on just yet. 

Anyhow, we have great news. Have you ever wanted to be a Hogwarts student, learning magic right along side the folks in the books? I know I have and so has B.T.S! Well here's your chance, just hit the review button or send an e-mail with a little bit of information.

We need the following:

1.) A realistic name, no Dark Warrior, Gohan's Lover, Zippo, Japanese names or any pen names. We have to make this sound like it could happen. That means you got to sound at least semi-British or that you were born into an English speaking family.

2.) Personality traits, go ahead be in depth. The more we know the better. This will determine your house and your relationship to Gohan, as well as how big of a role you play later on. 

3.) Description of your appearance. Don't be afraid to be the chubby kid or have pimples and braces. No tails, wings, odd colored hair( unless you're a punk rocker or something like that) and general perfection. We all have flaws, embrace them. It makes you more fun.

4.) Your age. This is important, how old you are will determine a lot of things.

5.) Your trust. We need you to trust us, some things need to be done in order to bring this plan into the full glory that is our vision. You may be turned into Gohan's nemesis or a martyr. You may end up getting more glory than you had ever dreamed. You may not start until later years or not even have more than a cameo or not be used at all. We give none of you any promises, we will give none of you special treatment.

Thanks to all of you wonderful readers and we'll write more just as soon as you guys start to give us your applications. 

Later

P.L.S and B.T.S


	7. Chapter 6 for REAL!

Castle Walls

Chapter Six: Of Fish, Tails, and Shadows.

Note:  Hey! Thanks are in order. You all have surprised us and we have reached the all important hundred review mark. Not only that but we have had a lot of responses for our Be-A-Hogwarts-Student Contest!

Sadly, some of you will not be students of that illustrious institution. You will be folks Gohan meets during the summer! We still need students. Younger students and males are very needed. 

Here are the requirements (If you have already submitted ignore the next part.)

1.) A realistic name, no Dark Warrior, Gohan's Lover, Zippo, Japanese names or any pen names. We have to make this sound like it could happen. That means you got to sound at least semi-British or that you were born into an English speaking family.

2.) Personality traits, go ahead be in depth. The more we know the better. This will determine your house and your relationship to Gohan, as well as how big of a role you play later on. 

3.) Description of your appearance. Don't be afraid to be the chubby kid or have pimples and braces. No tails, wings, odd colored hair( unless you're a punk rocker or something like that) and general perfection. We all have flaws, embrace them. It makes you more fun.

4.) Your age. This is important, how old you are will determine a lot of things.

5.) Your trust. We need you to trust us, some things need to be done in order to bring this plan into the full glory that is our vision. You may be turned into Gohan's nemesis or a martyr. You may end up getting more glory than you had ever dreamed. You may not start until later years or not even have more than a cameo or not be used at all. We give none of you any promises, we will give none of you special treatment.

Got it? Great! You can put this in your review or put it into my e-mailbox. 

Now onto the thanks. Silver Angel, happygohangirl, Golden Cheetah, Nicky, Frying Pan of DOOM ( LOL, did you read Frozenflower's Take Your Father To School Day as well? We love the name!) Rei.K Chaney, Danielia C, Cory, Gohans-Girl, Pyro, Ooshii Kurai, Shinigami Videl, Ashley Lirael, Daniel of Lorien, Kagome Rowena Gryffindor,  and Juno.

By the way, Ms. Gryffindor, we totally understand your problem. However after much deliberation and a lot of looking at other crossovers like this, we decided that Gohan is not a true Gryffindor. In this story he was pulled out of a battle just as he began to believe that he had failed his world and that his father's death was all his fault. He has not had time to totally understand the situation and will not open up to anyone just yet about it so that he can recover mentally. This is a very important factor. As is the fact that in the Cell Games he recalls that in every battle before that he had to be saved by someone else and that people suffered on his account. We know that this view is totally messed up, but he is still a child and hasn't the full maturity to work through this just yet.

Sorry for the long note. Read, review, and give us your profile.

O golden Silence, bid our souls be still,  
And on the foolish fretting of our care   
Lay thy soft touch of healing unaware!   
Silence.

-Julia Caroline Dorr.

As he followed Professor Snape through the crowded streets he heard the sound of hoots, squeaks, and other animal sounds. He turned and saw a shop chock full of all shapes and sizes of creatures that he just knew were not ordinary.

"That is the pet store." Said Snape when he noticed where Gohan's attention was.

"Really? I've never seen one before. I guess they are not really politically correct at home. I would always get followed  home by animals and if I could convince my mom they wouldn't eat more than me and that I could take care of them I would keep them until they grew too big." Said Gohan with a smile. He was recalling all of the secret animals he had raised without his mom's consent, like Icarus, the lavender dragon. He and his father had worked so hard to try to keep the hatchling a secret until they went to go visit the dragon at the secret cave and found Chi Chi feeding Icarus a large fish.

"Why are pet stores not politically correct?" asked Snape, a look of confusion was written plainly upon his face.

"Oh, well our king is a dog or cat or something and a lot of the brightest people are descended from the same ancestors as the animals that we keep as pets. So instead of buying and selling we have shelters where you can go and adopt an animal that likes you. It is kind of like how you would adopt a child there as well. It's not politically correct because our king equates it with slavery and I kind of agree with him. I always have been chosen by my pets not the other way around." Said Gohan with a smile still evident on his face.

"So what kind of pets have you had?" asked the teacher.

"Once I helped raise a baby tiger that my dad found, then I was followed home by a big snake and she had her children in my room until they were old enough to go and live outside. An iguana or something came and lived with me one winter. I raised a lot of baby birds and dinosaurs. I also raised a dragon hatchling until he was old enough to go and find a mate. I did a lot of that behind my mom's back though, she always said I'd turn the house into a halfway house and orphanage for every creature in the world if she would let me. I wonder how Toto is." Said Gohan trailing off.

"Who's Toto?"

"Oh. Toto is this male pterodactyl that my dad hatched when I was a baby and he would take me to play with him when I was little. I haven't seen him since before the androids attacked South City. He was pining over a girl then and wasn't very fun to fly around with then. I wonder if they ever got together."

"It seems that your world and this one are very different. Would you like to go and see the pet shop?" asked Snape. Gohan grinned.

"Yes sir. I would enjoy that a lot. Thank You sir." Said Gohan. Snape sat down at a table at an outdoor café and Gohan set the large pile of books down on a chair then ran off to go and see the pet shop. He ran across the street and into the shop.

"Whoa boy. Slow down there." Said a younger woman behind the counter. He had a large colorful bird on her shoulder and an odd terrier with two tails in her arms.

"Sorry madam. I just want to look around. Is that okay with you?" he asked with a slight bow of his head.

"Yeah sure. Take a look around short stuff." Gohan nodded and gazed around. His eyes fell upon a glass tank with a large white golden fish that seemed to shine with an inner light. He walked over mesmerized. The fish had spiky fins and odd green blue eyes without pupils. It reminded Gohan of his Super Sayajin form. He looked on in wonder as the fish swam lazily back and forth 

"Kyoumishinshin." Said Gohan with his awe very evident in his voice.

"Pardon?" asked the shopkeeper who was putting the bird into a large bamboo cage. Gohan blushed.

"I am very sorry. I just said kyoumishinshin, which means very interesting. I was just looking at this fish." Said Gohan.

"Oh, that! That's a very rare fish, it's a Jamaican Sunray Koi. It was bred years ago by Merlin himself and has the ability to move at very fast speeds and blind it's enemies with some kind of inner light. This is on hold for some old witch who runs a zoo over in Kent. This is the only one known to exist still."

"Wow, that is really fascinating." Said Gohan.

"You don't know the half of it. They say that Merlin bred the fish after watching King Arthur in a horrific battle. The king was still young and while he and Merlin were traveling around they were surrounded by an army of demonic warriors sent by the Devil himself to kill Arthur before he could change the world too much. 

"Arthur got Merlin to safety then fought the seven thousand warriors who had the strength of twenty men each and other powers akin to Dark Magic that is in use today. It looked like, despite the fact the young king was killing them with very little trouble, that Arthur was going to be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and die on that moor. That is until something inside of the king snapped. 

"In a flash of golden light and a loud cry, the king was replaced by an angel of war and almost as quickly the army was massacred and the angel was gone as quick as he came and replaced by an exhausted Arthur. Merlin saw the entire thing and was amazed. Many years later in tribute to the battle he started to breed the Sunray."

Gohan was speechless. He knew what had happened. But how could a human hundreds of years ago go Super? It made absolutely no sense at all. Sayajin don't exist here do they? So many questions floated in his mind but he couldn't ask the shop keeper. How bizarre would she think he was if he started to ask about alien species that don't really exist anymore. 

He was about to go and look around some more when an orange brown ball of fur attacked him. With a howl and razor sharp claws it slashed four long lines into his right cheek and then leapt away, onto a large bookcase high above Gohan's head.

"Kuso." Muttered the boy as he rubbed his cheek. The claws had actually cut his steel like skin. The shop keeper glared at the monster and hurried back behind the counter. She came back up to Gohan and handed him a small vial of something orange.

"Here this is a Cure-All Potion. Drink it and those scratches will heal up instantly. I am very sorry. Crookshanks is a very disobedient cat and too intelligent for his own good." She shot one last glare up at the cat who seemed very pleased with himself. Gohan uncorked the small bottle and drank the liquid.

"This is good, it tastes like orange syrup." He said licking his lips. He felt the skin pulling back together and mending itself and even old broken bones become like new. He looked at his arm, old scars from the endless days of sparing were gone. He then felt a pain in his back just at the base of this spine. 

He paled. "My tail." He quickly tore a small hole in the back of his pants and underwear. Soon a long thin brown tail was curling around Gohan's legs as he and the shop keeper stared at it. 

"Oh man, I had no idea. Is that a curse or something? I mean, wow, I really didn't know at all. I'm sorry." Said the shop keeper with wide eyes. Gohan shook his head.

"No, I really don't mind. It's, it's alright. I mean it. I was born with it and it gives me more power than I should have but I think I'm old enough to deal with it. Besides I kind of missed it." Gohan gave her a reassuring smile. "Thank You. I need to get going, my teacher is waiting for me." Gohan bowed and ran out after wrapping his tail around his waist tightly.

He still had trouble balancing, but his years of training helped him to quickly adjust. He sat down in a chair across from Snape and sighed. At this the teacher raised an eyebrow, what had got the boy who seemed so happy so despondent.

"What happened?" he asked sincere concern worming his way onto his face. He didn't like when his students were sad.

Gohan frowned, stood up and let his tail loose. Snape frowned.

"Who put that tail on you?" he asked getting mad. Gohan smiled a little at this.

"I was born with it, everyone on my father's side of the family are born with tails like this. In the pet shop this mean cat called Crookshanks scratched me and the shop keeper was really good about it. She gave me something called a Cure All potion that not only healed my cuts but also it fixed all my scar tissue,  badly healed broken bones, old rips in my muscles, cured a little bit of amnesia, and it brought back my tail, which I last lost while in battle when I was five. I was sure I'd never re-grow it until today." Said the boy, wrapping his tail around his waist once more and sitting down.

"The Cure All only works on resent hurts. It shouldn't have done all of that." Said Snape looking thoughtful. "Even if mixed wrong, you shouldn't get a potion that strong. What did it look an taste like?" asked the teacher.

"Orange flavored cough syrup. It looked and tasted like that." Said the boy. Snape frowned.

"That is how it should be." He said. He was now studying his student as if he was a dangerous lunatic who could go berserk in a second flat. 

"Well, my body has an advanced and very aggressive immune system. It could have infused with the potion and made it stronger then healed my body to where it should be. That has happened before in the hospital, I had to take a pain killer that was just supposed to dull the pain and it ended up numbing my body entirely. The effects wore off very quickly when my body realized it though." Said the boy with a slight smile playing upon his lips. Snape nodded.

"It seems you are not going to be testing any potions unless you are in private with at least me around with the antidote." Said Snape standing up. Gohan stood as well and collected his books. "Time we got you to the clothing store." Said the teacher and they set off again battling through the sea of bodies to get to a small neat looking store, rather close to where they came in.

Gohan entered the common room as the large grandfather clock in there struck four. It just seemed like it had taken all day to shop but in reality it had only been a few hours. Despite that fact he just wanted to sit and zone out until dinner was ready.

Gohan took a look around, the ten or so in the room had no look of friendliness about them. One boy who looked slightly older than him with silver blonde hair stood and left the way that Gohan had just come in. Soon the rest followed suit, following the boy or going to their rooms. Gohan was shocked at this display of utter hatred and animosity. Not even Krillan and Vegeta were that mean to each other. 

Slumping into a large chair by one of the very few windows in the room he vowed not to let them get to him too much. He knew this new lifestyle would be hard and he would get through it so he could get home. It would be like the time Piccolo left him in the wild or when he went with Bulma and Krillan to Namek-sai. He would make it, or die trying.

In the shadows something stirred, a tall and darkly dressed girl with a face that reminded Gohan of a full moon on a clear winter's night emerged with a notepad and pen in hand. Her hair was pulled back and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry about those fools, they are just scared that you may purify this festering hole in the wall. Either that or they are afraid to cross a Malfroy. I am Aster." She extended a pale thin hand. Gohan gently shook it. "Welcome to Slytherin."

P- That's it. Hey, B. you got anything to say before we go?

B- I came up with the whole idea!

P- Did not you lying little git!

B- So? You asked if I had something to say not weather it was the truth or not. You should watch what you say big sister.

P- Why you little. . . 

B- You know you love me.

P- We're family, I have to love you.

B- Say goodbye.

P- Goodbye.


	8. Chapter 7

Castle Walls

Chapter Seven: Of Roomies and Dreams.

Note: Well after much postponement (Meaning P.L.S couldn't stop reading other fics and doing stupid quiz sites.) the seventh chapter is out! Much merriment should ensue. General chaos will happen soon, but not now. By the way, I love the long reviews and questions. 

A long time ago someone asked how could Mippy speak so eloquently. This chapter holds that answer. But gingerbread asked how did Gohan feel all of his former injuries heal, quite simple. Often when Gohan was healed it was hasty and after a battle. If you don't set bones right and fix tears in tissue you will end up with internal scars and off center bones, however they will still work right. Have you ever felt a slight pain or tightness around a new wound a day or so after you get hurt? Well, that is the skin pulling together and healing. Now imagine that all of your bones and scarred muscle moving and pulling itself back to where it should be. Of course he felt it, and was lucky that it was as painless as possible, one of the potion's side effects.

Thanks to Mystik Gohan, gingerbread, happygohangirl, qweenie33, Jimbo Jones, Hyperbole, Kagome Rowena Griffindor, Sakura-chan, vegito044, Ooshii Kurai, XxX Dark Kairi XxX, gohans-girl, Frying Pan of DOOM, Evenstar-Elfstone, Twain_faces, Lokia, Juno, Keith^Kurai, noname, Silver Angel, Sailor Saturn, Daniel of Lorien, and codesagewp.

A man's dreams are an index to his greatness.   
Zadok Rabinwitz 

Dinner went smoothly, well as smoothly as Gohan could expect. Aster, a second year girl called Alesia and the boy chatted about what he had to expect from the school and the two girls promised they would help him whenever they could. Alesia was especially adamant about them helping him out. She said it was like her calling to do so, besides she claimed she owed him one when he 'accidentally' tripped a boy who was making fun of the girl who had a 'bleeding heart'.

He was now in the kitchens with Mippy, who was teaching him how to use basic household magic like the House Elves do.

"Now are you focused on what you want the rag to do?" she asked.

Gohan's face was one of severe calm, "Yes, It will dip itself into the water and rub the dish." He said. "No ki," he took a deep breath and held out a hand, "Now." He spoke. The rag on the table twitched and then rose up a few inches. Gohan made a fist with his out stretched hand and then opened it again. His eyes flashed blue green and a bead of sweat was running down his face. The cloth started to move in the direction of the sink when Gohan fell to his knees and the cloth fell to the floor.

His breath was heavy as he lifted himself up and Mippy handed him a large glass of apple juice. "Are you okay?" she asked. Gohan nodded as he took the class of juice. He downed it in one gulp.

"Thank you. I almost had it." he sat down on a stool and stared at the cloth. Sighing he looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven fifteen. It had been a half hour since he convinced Mippy to try to teach him how to mimic House Elf Magic. So far he had mastered moving objects from place to place but anything more complex than that he couldn't even move the object.

"Don't worry about it. Moving things around is a fourth year charm for wizards. To master that without a wand is very good for someone who has had no formal training. Come on I'll walk you back to your room." She smiled at him and he stood and gave a small half-smile back. 

He followed her out of the kitchens and down the halls, they talked about how his trip to Diagon Alley went. He found it great fun to just talk and forget about everything. When they entered the Slytherin common room he picked up Mippy and zankozened to his room. Luckily, no one was there. He set her down on his bed.

"That was fun." She said. The door opened and a small tan boy entered. He had large brown eyes and spiky black hair. He looked at Gohan and Mippy and then went to his bed and pulled out a book.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you could maybe help me study. I have no idea of where to even start." Said Gohan with a slight laugh. Mippy smiled at him.

"Of course you don't. Well, let's see what you have." She stood up and walked on his bed over to the large pile of books on a table next to the head of his bed. "Oh, look at this mess. I swear no real teacher would assign you books that only proclaim his greatness. I have a feeling that he has never even been out of England let alone fought these monsters." Said Mippy. The boy reading looked up sharply.

"What?" he asked. A look of surprise was on his face. Mippy smiled at him.

"I was insulting Lockheart. Even you have to admit he is an idiot." Said the House Elf. The boy's jaw dropped.

"But you're a House Elf." He said.

"I am a Hogwarts raised House Elf, thank you very much. My mother was Dumbledore's personal elf. That kind man made sure he she always read and would talk with her often. When I was born she raised me the same way. Both my mother and Dumbledore made sure I could always speak my mind, be myself, and never have to worry about cruel masters and idiotic taboo.  I was assigned to Gohan for that very reason." Said Mippy crossing her arms over her chest. The boy was silent as her words sank in.

"O, okay." He said with a blush. Gohan smiled at him.

"Hello, what's your name?" asked Gohan.

"I'm Geoffrey Tongan."

"Nice to make your acquaintance. This is Mippy." Gohan said with an infectious grin. Geoffrey smiled back. "So what are you reading?" he asked.

"It's one of the books we have to read for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. This is the one where he kills the werewolf or something. It's well written but my father says that tracking werewolves is not that glamorous. My father is a tracker for the Department of Magical Creatures."

"That sounds like a great job. I was wondering if I wanted to get a dragon for a pet do you think they would let me?" Geoffrey's eyes widened .

"Why in the world would you WANT a dragon? They are violent and uncontrollable creatures." Exclaimed the tracker's son. He had seen first hand the damage a rouge dragon could do. It was not pretty.

"Um. . . well, I kind of miss raising dinosaurs and dragons. My dad and I used to help out them whenever they needed help." Gohan said, putting a hand behind his head.

"You don't befriend dragons here! They are very aggressive and easily angered. They do very little good for us." Said Geoffrey putting down the book and getting off his bed. He opened his trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out an orange-yellow envelope and walked over to Gohan. He handed the envelope to the other boy. "Open it. They are photos from the last rouge dragon. The dragon was a small male Welsh Green. It tore up a whole Muggle village." Gohan looked at the photos. Burned houses, ripped apart autos, and a whole lot of senseless destruction.

"What provoked him?" asked Gohan with a sad voice.

"They never found out. They captured it and sent it to a reserve that is far from any humans other than trained witches and wizards. This is a 'good' attack, no casualties, all the Muggles had their memory erased, and all the damage was repaired before any of the Muggle media found out. My dad said that while rouges are getting rare they are still very tragic. We can usually pin it on a bombing or a freak fire."

"I had no idea. How do you guys handle hiding everything? I understand why you have to hide it but don't you just want to scream at the top of your lungs that you're a wizard?" asked Gohan. Geoffrey nodded.

"Yeah, but it's our lifestyle. You'll get used to it." said the dark skinned boy. Geoffrey shrugged and when Gohan handed him the pictures back he placed them into his trunk and an uncomfortable silence fell over the room like a blanket.

Gohan's head snapped up after a few more minutes of silence. Mippy vanished with a loud crack. Two seconds later the large oaken door creaked open  and a short pale skinned boy with dark and dark red streaked hair in the school uniform followed by two boys. One was in jeans and a plain black t-shirt whose brown hair was in a bowl cut not unlike Trunks', his tanned skin evidenced his love of the outdoors and his smile was one that could ensnare a random lovesick girl's heart.  The other boy was a red head with his hair cropped close to his skull in a buzz cut, dressed in now wrinkled school robes and chatting  loudly with the brown haired boy, he was obviously the most outspoken boy that Gohan had ever seen. Geoffrey stood up and stopped the group. The boy with di-colored hair looked a slightly bit angry with that.

"Guys, like it or not he's our roommate and a damned good one at that. Now, we need to make nice and introduce you lot." The three boys nodded and the red head stepped forward. 

"Okay, I'm Clyde Terrill. I tend to be a rather late sleeper, and Geoff told me I snore." He said with a smile at the dark boy. The brown haired boy laughed a little at that.

"Well, I am  Davyn Ohanzee, and Clyde does snore like a herd of wild beasts in a china shop. I am a late sleeper too, but I don't snore. I do chat in my sleep and have fun dreams. Like yesterday I went to a Muggle carnival. I rode the roller coaster five times." Davyn smiled roguishly. The last boy went up to Gohan and held out his hand stiffly, like a robot doing a programmed task. Gohan took the hand and shook it gently.

"Good Evening, My name is Keith Asuburn. I don't snore, talk, or anything else in my sleep. I will treat you with respect, until you prove to be not up to my standards. I will not treat your ill-choice of company as kindly. Do try to keep the visitations down to none at all in my presence." He said coldly and he went to his bed and pulled the draperies shut.

"Don't mind him." Said Clyde. "Tell us about yourself Gohan." Prompted Clyde as all the boys now sat on their beds, all getting into their night clothes, in Gohan's case it was a simple pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

~~~~

Gohan had fallen asleep late that night, the four boys had talked animatedly all night. But now he was dreaming, and from the outside seemed to be calm. Inside however. . .

An image of Mirai Trunks falling to Cell's finger beam. "Now! Gohan finish it now!"

An image of his father's last smile, and good bye. "Get Angry! Think about those who have died!"

An image of Freeza, followed by Cell and the four androids. "It's now or never boy!"

An image of Cell powering up the Kame Ha Wave. "You didn't hack it."

An image of Freeza shooting Dende. "I don't know why you even tried."

An image of Piccolo stepping in front of Nappa's blast meant for a five year old Gohan. "You never could get it right."

An image of Vegeta squeezing his father into a bloody ball of mush in were-monkey form. "You were just one disappointment after another."

Gohan now stood in a black oblivion. He was cold and weak. "Embrace it, this is your home. This is the end of it all. You failed and this is your reward. Chaos welcomes your soul." Gohan shivered he couldn't run. He knew the voice was right about everything. He should just accept the offer, after all how bad could the end of everything be? He was ready to just give himself up when a bright light welled up from within. It flooded him with memories, good and bad. His father's smiles, his mother's worry, Piccolo's advice, Krillian's laugh, Vegeta's will to be the best, Bulma's kindness, Yamcha's jokes, Tein's loyalty, Chouszu's buoyant nature, Puar's voice, Dende's compassion. They were all there to support him, to help him. They gave him the power to say no." The bright light of love blinded him and took him far from the darkness. He was safe.

~~~~~

A voice deep inside echoed, "Don't give in to the darkness. We have a job to do."

P.- B. has something he needs to tell you all.

B.- Play Tony Hawk video games! 

P.- And that has to do with the story how?

B.- It doesn't but who cares, Tony Hawk is the greatest!

P.- Okay. . . I'm going to put him on some drugs and in a straightjacket. 

B.- Yeah! I get to wear a hella cool straightjacket! Beat that you guys!

P.- *sweatdrops* Yeah. . . Meanwhile, please read The Princess Chronicles: Part One Stars Unite! story id: 1188972 and Princess Chronicles: Part Two Stars Divided. story id: 1242883, by Sailor Saturn. They are two really good fics. Well written and the characters are superb. This is a fic for anyone who may have been a Sailor Moon fan at one time but now has moved away from that. It reminds you why you liked it in the first place and draws you into the world Sailor Saturn has crafted. Read it, and review, despite how good it is only rsd and I seem to have discovered her talents. Later!


	9. Chapter 8

Castle Walls 

Chapter Eight: Of Schedules and Slytherins

Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, but I'm too lazy to go and find out who did review, not that I didn't read them (I did, at least three times.)

Well this finally got done. It takes me way too long to write filler/explanation crap. I'd much rather just write the action bits and give them away to someone else, but this is my brainchild, my precious. I have to say a special thanks to codesagewp. He is going to be helping me with some of the crap I haven't a clue about- He fences! You will probably pick out the character he sent in. Anyhow his hard work in teaching me about his sport and letting me bounce ideas off of him will soon be seen. I will owe quite a bit to him after the first book is closed. I doubt that the meager service of helping beta his stuff will be enough to compensate for his time. 

By the way I highly recommend you read his stories, they are very, very creative. I'd be hard pressed to say that I have found another who writes in original characters as well as he can. He hasn't gotten a lot of exposure yet, but that is not due to the poor quality of his work. In fact that is far from the truth. It's due to the fact that he writes his stories so they feature his original character rather than the regulars, we all know that we tend to look for our favorite guy to read a good angst about or our favorite parings rather than the OC stories. But I digress, just read his stuff. It's good.

Folks have been asking, "Is it too late to send in an application for Hogwarts?" My answer: Heck no! There are like a thousand students in Hogwarts, not to mention this series will last through at least eight years of Gohan's life. We need all the people we can get. All of  but one of Gohan's roommates were of my own imagination. I do not wish to create people again. I fear I place too much of myself in them, and I fear them becoming Mary Sues.

In case you are too lazy to skip back to the author's note (Like me!) Here are the requirements:

1.) A realistic name, no Dark Warrior, Gohan's Lover, Zippo, Japanese names or any pen names. We have to make this sound like it could happen. That means you got to sound at least semi-British or that you were born into an English speaking family.

2.) Personality traits, go ahead be in depth. The more we know the better. This will determine your house and your relationship to Gohan, as well as how big of a role you play later on. 

3.) Description of your appearance. Don't be afraid to be the chubby kid or have pimples and braces. No tails, wings, odd colored hair( unless you're a punk rocker or something like that) and general perfection. We all have flaws, embrace them. It makes you more fun.

4.) Your age. This is important, how old you are will determine a lot of things.

5.) Your trust. We need you to trust us, some things need to be done in order to bring this plan into the full glory that is our vision. You may be turned into Gohan's nemesis or a martyr. You may end up getting more glory than you had ever dreamed. You may not start until later years or not even have more than a cameo or not be used at all. We give none of you any promises, we will give none of you special treatment.

Got it? Good, now we still need you GUYS out there to submit! Also be forewarned, ages may change. I'll try to keep you in character, if I don't let me know! I also just noted I've been spelling Malfoy wrong! I spelt it M-A-L-F-R-O-Y and it is M-A-L-F-O-Y! Why didn't anyone tell me? Please let me know from now on if I do anything wrong! I don't mind constructive critiques. It helps me get better and it helps me to get an understanding of who my readers are, if you write you know that this is important and a sign of respect from you to me and vice versa. Anyhow on with the story.

A schoolboy's tale, the wonder of an hour!

- Lord Bryon, from Childe Harold's Pilgrimage, Canto ii. Stanza 2

A week had passed since the dream and he and most of his roommates were on good terms. Over the weekend he had actually gotten all of his new friends in one room for a while and into a good conversation, despite the grudges against the houses and the other stuff that seemed to plague the normal student's mind. Fred and Aster sat and chatted together most of the time, Alesia hinted to him that they really liked each other. Clyde, Geoffrey, Davyn, and Ron played a Wizard Chess tournament, that the Gryffindor won. George, Alesia, Percy, and Leeann Tetashi, a third year Ravenclaw girl that was friends with George, were giving Gohan the news on all of the professors and the rest of the school. 

That was Saturday, now it was Monday morning and Gohan was in the dinning hall eating. As breakfast drew to a close Gohan laughed at a joke that Clyde told about a hag, a banshee, and a young prince. Aster passed by and smiled at Gohan as she handed him a note. Curled up on her shoulder was her feathered serpent, a strange intelligent creature that was a long thin emerald green snake with large fiery wings. It was called Docccitsukazu and at first avoided Gohan but now the serpent would stay in the same room as the boy. Gohan read the note, it was from the head of their house, Professor Snape. 

Gohan,

You will be starting classes today.  Follow the schedule below and follow your roommates if you get lost.

Monday-

08:40- 10:30 Transfiguration. . . . Prof. McGonagall

10:40- 11:30 History of Magic. . .Prof. Binns

11:40- 12:30 History of Magic. . .Prof. Binns

12:30- 13:30 Lunch

13:40- 14:30 Potions. . . . . . . . . . .Prof. Snape

14:40- 15:30 Herbology. . . . . . . .Prof. Sprout

15:30- 18:00 Free Time

18:00- 19:30 Dinner

           23:00 Curfew

Gohan read over the rest of the long schedule, it was amazing that he understood it as well as he did, everyday the class times would change order and on Tuesday he had Astronomy at midnight. From the descriptions of his friends this was going to be a hard year on him. Not only was this his first time in school, but he had to learn all new rules of life to stay out of trouble.

Despite this a fountain of happiness was welling up from inside, he really wanted to do this. After all the lessons and the kind words of his new found friends, he was ready for this challenge. The students of Hogwarts were now going to class, Gohan included. He slid his heavy satchel of books and supplies onto his shoulder and walked to the classroom where Professor McGonagall taught. Alesia waved to him as she went into Professor Flitwick's classroom for charms. Fred and George followed her laughing merrily as the sound of fireworks sounded in the entrance hall. Gohan smiled and ran to class. McGonagall was outside her door frowning and she looked preoccupied.  Deciding to ignore it, he found that the only open seat was in the front row next to Keith.

"Hello Keith. Sleep well?" asked Gohan trying to make polite conversation.

"Yes I did Gohan. How are you?" he asked just as politely. 

"Very well, I did not see you at breakfast. What kept you?" said the Sayajin. Keith sighed.

"I simply was not hungry. Did you put on the same spectacle, or is that reserved for when I show up for a meal?" he asked scornfully. Gohan frowned and gave up on talking to the distant boy. McGonagall settled in and started to go over theory of turning inanimate objects into animated creatures. 

The rest of the day was uneventful, listening to Professor Binns had put him to sleep, and Potions class was interesting, he had that with the Gryffindors. 

His partner in that class was a rather short tempered boy named Jack. Everyone else was too scared that Jack's pyromaniac tendencies would ruin their chance at a good grade for the year. Even the other Gryffindors refused to partner with the unpredictable boy.

"So, um, do you have any hobbies?" asked Gohan trying to make conversation as best as he could.

"Yeah, I do fencing." Said the boy as he unpacked a quill and parchment as class began.

"Is that like sword-fighting? I think I have at least heard of the sport." said Gohan.

"Yeah, it is kind of, wait a second you're actually interested in a Muggle sport?" asked Jack, his eye brows raised and interest piqued. Gohan sighed. He didn't see the point in the Wizard-Muggle debate. Both had valid lifestyles and from what he had seen, if they could co-exist and learn from each other this world would be a much better place or at least it would more closely resemble his home. There, the very few magical people were respected and made a good living off of their talents, magic and technology were fused. That was the whole reason that capsules and the martial arts were as advanced as they were. Magic, while it wasn't talked about like it was here, was the foundation of his life at his home. He hadn't realized it until he had come here and understood what Magic felt like. 

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm trained to be a martial artist. Of course I'm interested." Said Gohan. Jack smiled, it happened to be a very rare sincere one. 

"I'm glad you're not like the rest of the Slytherin. I'm not a Pureblood, and well, you understand, right?" asked Jack. Gohan nodded. "Well, um.. how about I kind of tell you later. I think Professor Snape is going to be in a bad mood." He said with a slight blush. Gohan looked at him quizzically. 

"How would you know that?" asked Gohan. It was 13:50, according to a classmate's voice from the back of the room. Another told him that the house head was rarely late for anything. Jack's emerald eyes sparkled with unspoken mischievous deeds.

"Well, I'm sure you have heard the rumors, I'm very talented with flames. I'm just going to tell you that Snape is going to be a bit burnt around the edges. Don't worry, I am in total control, the salamander is just fine."

True to Jack's word, the potions master was very singed and very angry. The angry man started to find tiny flaws with all of the Gryffindor's homework. He breezed by Gohan, quickly saying he had already seen Gohan's work, which was true. He pointed out at least seven thousand errors in Jack's work. As the teacher glided away, Jack tried not to burst out into laughter. Snape had the ends of his long hair burnt and smoking. 

After that, Snape started in on his lecture. They took notes on how to make Giggle-Juice, which was what the class would start to make tomorrow and finish on Wednesday. He finished just as the class ended, Gohan ran to the nearest way outside to get to Herbology on time.

In Herbology they watched Professor Sprout prune a Golden Apple seedling. Gohan had attempted it and did an okay job. Taking care of plants was difficult work, and luckily he was paired with Aaron Branthan, a Ravenclaw boy who was taller than him and had longish black hair tied in a ponytail. Aaron, was much better at theory than the actual practice, so Aaron talked him through the pruning process with detailed explanations for the Sayajin's curious mind. When Professor Sprout inspected their work she found only one flaw, they failed to put away the scissors, knife, and pick up the cuttings.

Free time he spent in an out of the way place of the school, meditation, reading, and the day's assignments all got done just in time for supper. As he reached the dining hall he found that Clyde and Geoffrey had waited for him, he was glad to see this sign of friendship. Maybe life in Hogwarts wasn't going to be too terrible.

P: Um. . B isn't joining us today. He is currently, um, sleeping. Yeah that's it sleeping. Just ignore the banging on the door and the shouts. We just got a new ghost or something. Anyhow he wanted me to tell you that he says thanks for reading, he wants you to know that P.L.S is the goddess that all should worship, fear, and obey me!

B: * breaks down the door* I DID NOT SAY THAT!!! 

P: I'm sure you meant to. After all I am older, prettier, smarter, nicer. . . 

B:Grr! You for got delusional, plus indescribably Evil and Psychotic!

P: Oh yeah, I am evil and a psycho.

B: Forget it! I give up.

P: On what?

B: You sure you aren't a natural blonde?

P: Yep, I'm just insane!

B: Whatever. *walks out of the room. *


	10. Chapter 9

Castle Walls

Chapter 9: Of Gods, Fire and Snakes

Now, now my good man, this is no time for making enemies.   
_Voltaire (1694-1778) , on his deathbed in response to a priest asking that he renounce Satan_

The darkness of the room was like a blanket. It smothered him and covered his pale skin with its warm woven inkiness. Gohan was still reeling from the dream that had awoken him. The images only got stronger, and the messages grew more and more foreboding. He had a feeling the latest of the messages was not metaphorical like dreams were said to be.  This one had told him straight out that the events of this year were important to the plan for this world in the grand scheme of Creation, that and he was to be only an observer. Slowly the boy started to fall asleep again. 

- - _- - - _ - - 

He was in an expanse of pure white, not unlike the Room of Time and Spirit, yet it was nothing like that fabled room that was created to train the protectors of a battle weary world. No this was a room inside of an eleven-year-old boy's psyche. It was the stage of his dreams before the scenery was laid out by his neurons, before the cast was assembled from his memories and imagination, before the unconscious mind that directed the play of Morpheus' creation shouted "Action!". He stood waiting for the dream to start, wondering if it was to be a tragedy, or horror as usual, or maybe for once in his life he would have a happy fantasy play out.

A tall muscular man walked out of the void. He was so brown that he made Gohan look like a ghost. His tanned skin was covered with scars, odd twisting multicolored tattoos in seemingly ancient alien design, and a few piercings on his ears, nose, and one of his eyebrows.  He wore dark colored loose pants with a bright colored sash. His hair was down to his calves and made of so many colors that Gohan couldn't name an eighth of them if he tried. On his face was a small friendly smile that reminded Gohan of his Dad's and his eyes were worn and clouded with years of battle and death, something the young Sayajin could relate to. In the man's hand was a large golden broadsword that seemed to be made of crystal and ki. 

"Hello, Son Gohan of Earth of the Grey Star Universe. I am your guide and guardian, the Grand Kai of the Nebula Quartet Universes." Said the man with a very pleasant smile and cheerful voice. Gohan swallowed, he had never actually met a Kai before, and this one was rather different and sort of scary compared to his father's stories. The Grand Kai was looking at him with a kind expression and didn't seem like he was to be feared, but the ki or lack of ki was scaring the child. To top it off he had no idea what the names of the universes meant to him or if they could help him in his quest to go home.

The Grand Kai was only a mere ten paces away, not far if the Grand Kai suddenly wanted to fight, but close enough to talk reasonably. The Grand Kai was now grinning, just like his father used to. It was really creepy. 

"Well, it's nice to know I remind you of someone you love so dearly, but I'm creepy? I was going for the nice wandering samurai guy look." Said the Grand Kai with a laugh. Gohan raised an eyebrow, he was puzzled by that. The Grand Kai sighed, "Read minds, with being a god of four universes it helps."

"Oh." Well now Gohan understood a little bit more. So a Grand Kai probably ruled over the Kamis and the King Kais like the one that his father trained under before the battle with Vegeta. 

"Yes, that is exactly how it is. You are a very clever boy, but learning the structure of the gods of the Purpose is not why I am here." Said the Grand Kai with a smile, that now reminded Gohan of his mother as she praised him for a test score. The Grand Kai was trying hard not to laugh at his thoughts or Gohan's thoughts, the boy couldn't tell which. 

"Um. . . well, yes that would be a great deal of trouble, wouldn't it?" said the Grand Kai responding to Gohan's confusion laden thoughts. Gohan nodded.

"Yes sir. I'm afraid it is." Said the child.

"How do you want to solve your trouble?" asked the Grand Kai. Gohan looked at him and contemplated this for a few minutes.

"Could you not read my thoughts unless it is absolutely needed?" asked Gohan. The Grand Kai smiled and nodded.

"Of course I can. Is that what you want me to do?" asked the Grand Kai.

"Yes sir, that would be a great help." Said Gohan with a slight smile of his own. The Grand Kai nodded and closed his eyes for a second then opened them again.

"There, I blocked your mind from mine with a small failsafe as well. If you need me I'll know and be able to get into your mind safely. Is that better Gohan?" asked the Grand Kai. Gohan nodded. "Great. Now, you probably have a lot of questions for me."

"Yes sir, I do." Said Gohan.

"Well, fire away. We have all the time in the world here." Said the Grand Kai. Gohan nodded.

"I was wondering, you said you are my guide, right?" asked Gohan the Grand Kai nodded, "So was I meant to be pulled into this world?" The Grand Kai looked sorrowful at this.

"No, you were not meant to come into the Brown Star Universe at least until you were of the right age. However the Supreme Kai of the Sixteen Star Universes has seen fit to remove you to a world that was under his direct watch, and the rules are set up in such a way that this was the only choice. Luckily you are still in a universe that I preside over, and in the care of men and women that I trust completely. The Kai who rules over this universe is the East Kai, one of the four Kai your father will meet. She will not connect you to him, and will most likely ignore your presence." Said the Grand Kai. Gohan was silent as he mulled this over, it was an interesting turn of events. One that held a lot of questions that Gohan just knew he couldn't ask the Grand Kai just yet. It wasn't personal, it was just he didn't know enough to put the questions into words.

"Okay, so why are you my guide? Why am I so important that the one who is your boss would interfere in my life?" asked Gohan.

"Shrewd,  very clever." Said the Grand Kai with a smile, "Well, I am your guide because I wanted to be. That and our lives are intertwined so much so that you could say we are on the same thread of life. Your interests are mine, and your troubles are mine as well. You are important to the Supreme Kai for that reason, and there is the fact you and I are part of Purpose and are the leaders of last line of defense against Chaos' plans. Chaos, while disorganized and unpredictable as hell, has a need to drown out all Purpose. If Chaos disrupts the delicate balance of Creation. . . well, let's just say that you won't have to worry about getting home." The Grand Kai sighed, it was a very depressing thought.

"That is insane. How could I fight Chaos if I couldn't even fight Cell? I'm sorry but you have to have me mixed up with someone else." Said Gohan. The Grand Kai frowned.

"You are who I said you are. The Supreme Kai has been looking for you for twenty generations, he is not prone to making more than seven mistakes every thousand years and he filled his quota when he let me have free reign in choosing my Archangels." The Grand Kai was grinning now then his smile softened, "Not to mention, I live inside of you. I think I know who you are better than you do." The Grand Kai was smirking now. Again Gohan was overwhelmed by this new information that was so full of questions begging to be asked. It was beginning to give him a headache.

"Oh." Gohan was struggling now, not only with the information, but with the weight of staying in the blank stage of his dreams. It took a lot of mental concentration to even hold a body when the subconscious was not in control. The Grand Kai's face was growing blurry, Gohan was now using all of the energy he could find to stay standing.

"Gohan, are you okay?" asked the Grand Kai, who's voice was strained with worry.

"I, I can't focus. It hurts now." Said the boy trying to sound okay, but he knew his voice was soft and weak. Instantly the pain, the strain, the uncomfortable feelings vanished. Gohan opened his eyes, he and the Grand Kai were seated before a warm orange fire in rich ruby velvet wing backed chairs in a dark old fashioned parlor, complete with painted portraits of stuffy old men and women and lots of gold flecked things. The Grand Kai's sword was laying across a round table next to the large impressive doors. The sword and the two beings looked quite out of place. Gohan had to laugh at the sight.

"So you like it? It was the best I could do on such short notice." Said the Grand Kai who was grinning as well.

"Yes, this is a very nice place. How did you do that?"

"Well, I just told your mind to go to sleep. Then I took over, after all your subconscious needed to take a break. Right now it's just sorting through your day and logging your memories." Said the Grand Kai. Gohan nodded, he found it a great deal easer to understand the man now. 

"Thank you sir." Said Gohan. The Grand Kai shrugged. 

"No need to thank me or be so formal. Consider me just one of your friends."

"Okay. So should I still question you?" asked the boy.

"Do as you wish." Said the Grand Kai. With that he folded his hands across his chest and leaned back into the comfortable chair. Gohan fidgeted, trying to think of what he wanted to do. It was hard work, normally he was used to people telling him what to do, asking him questions, or dominating the conversation. But now he was put in charge and found he was very inept at it. The minutes passed and the Grand Kai seemed completely at ease in just sitting and doing little other than watching the fire burn. Gohan was soon entranced by the fire as well, it was very calming just gazing as the flames danced upon the logs and stones of the fireplace. 

Gohan didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

- - _ - - - _ - - -

Gohan awoke in his green draped four poster bed. Yawning he looked at the other beds and saw that Geoffrey was waking Clyde, Keith was pulling on a dressing robe over his pajamas, and Davyn was laughing as Clyde started to shout obscenities and throw things at Geoffrey. Yawning, he ignored the normal morning routine of his roommates. Crawling to the end of his bed he grabbed his dressing robe and slippers. 

"I hate mornings." Said Clyde as he regained some of his self-control and stopped trying to kill Geoffrey. 

"But its Halloween!" exclaimed Davyn. He brushed his hair behind his ears and laughed as Geoffrey cursed when he stubbed his toe on a large textbook that was thrown and missed before.

"Oh, so it is! They have a huge feast and fun, right?" asked Clyde, Geoffrey nodded.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be the biggest of the year." Said the dark skinned boy who was still nursing his toe. Gohan was to out of it to join in the conversation, he was still pondering over his dream, or whatever he had last night. He instead went to the bathrooms and started to shower.

After ten minutes he felt Keith enter and start to shower as well and finish in his  notoriously quick fashion. In his mind Gohan started to countdown the seconds as Keith dried off.

"Four, three, two, one."

"What the hell!" Shouted a familiar voice. "GOHAN! You are so dead!" Gohan laughed as he turned off the water and wrapped up in  his robe. As he exited the shower he saw a very pissed Keith only instead of his dark and light colored hair was a mass of silver, black, and copper snakes twisting and hissing angrily at the Sayajin boy. Gohan grinned.

"So the Medusa Serum does that. Good to know." Quipped Gohan tossing his towel over his shoulder. His tail wriggled, showing his amusement. Over the past month he had grown increasingly sarcastic and found he was a natural at potions. Looking at his prey he saw that Keith's face was a mask of pure fury.

"How. Dare. You." said the boy stalking toward his tormenter. Gohan ducked out of the bathroom and was soon on his bed dressing. While Keith wasn't a threat physically, the boy was a wiz at charms, curses, and hexes. Gohan had no doubt that once Keith got control of his imitate reaction, that he  would be on the wrong end of a number of nasty hexes. 

Gohan thought it over, it wasn't like he started the war. Keith fired the first spell of this prank war, even if it was an accident. Professor Snape had told both boys that as long as no lasting damage was done and they respected a few rules they could continue. After all it sharpened their skills and taught them how to be truly Slytherin in thinking. It wasn't uncommon here in Hogwarts, though it was usually a Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry that started the wars. 

But this one was started by a far more serious rivalry and was between roommates. It started from the Pureblood-Muggle Born conflict, Keith as most Pureblooded wizards was against the 'tainting' of the wizard world by Muggle-born witches and wizards. He deemed Gohan's family unworthy as soon as the Sayajin told his roommates about them, he told Gohan from the start that his friends were scum to him. As a result, Gohan had taken to defending his family's honor, his friends' worth, and proving the Pureblood wrong. It had become his second mission here, and was the stepping stone that lead to this war. But the last straw had been Keith blowing up Gohan's successfully transfigured bouncy ball. It had taken Gohan two days to turn that dull rock into a green and yellow swirled and naturally it had spiraled out from there.

As Gohan was knotting his green and black striped tie Keith walked in, looking very evil with even the snakes leering at him. Following was a very angry looking Professor Snape. Gohan immediately adopted his innocent face.

"Gohan, what did you do to him now?" asked the tall man glaring at him. Gohan sighed.

"It's just a simple Medusa Serum. You made me write that essay about it last week. I just had to make it, and finding a volunteer to test it was too easy. I figured you of all people would appreciate my efforts to master the art of potion making." Said Gohan sweetly. It was all a matter of finding the right praises and phrases to get out of the detentions that his head of house would try to dish out. Aster and Clyde had taught him that, just like Fred and George had taught him how to lay his traps out.

The teacher sighed, controlling this little fire was growing more and more difficult each day. The worst part was that both boys were following the rules and really only making each other miserable and no one else, so he couldn't really punish them. 

"Organized chaos." Muttered Snape, running his hand through his long hair. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that would cancel out the potion. Keith's curls of snakes vanished and his spiked auburn and black hair reappeared. "Finish getting ready and go to breakfast. It's Halloween, please don't do anything more today." With that he left the room. As the door shut Keith whipped out his wand and hit Gohan with a Twenty Minute Freeze Spell.

"I think I can agree to a truce for the day now. Don't you think so?" Keith grinned evilly at his roommate. As soon as he was dressed he left Gohan frozen on his bed in the middle of pulling on his right sock for ten more minutes. As soon as Gohan was freed he rushed through the last touches of dressing and ran to the Great Hall. Passing Keith as he went to sit next to Aster he shot the boy a very cold glare that could have been stolen from the Prince of the Sayajins.

"So what happened this morning?" asked Aster, "All I saw was a very pissed Snape leaving and muttering how certain first year students were going to be the death of him." Alesia nodded.

"Yup, he looked super angry. I bet he's kicking himself for letting you two even start fighting." Said the second year girl as she took a bite of toast covered with strawberry jelly. Gohan heaped food upon his plate and started to eat. Both girls and the rest of his roommates knew if they wanted to know anything they had to wait for Gohan to eat his first helping of whatever meal they were at. As he finished he smiled.

"Well, he got a taste of what the Medusa Serum can do and then he froze me up for twenty minutes as I was pulling on my sock. We called a truce for the day to prevent Professor Snape  from doing anything drastic. Besides it's Halloween. I'd hate to see what he had planed otherwise." Gohan's friends sighed in relief. They were glad to see for once they would have a semi-civil day.

Note:  Okay, well how was that? I meant to make it longer but alas, my mother says I spend too much time on the computer. Thanks for the reviews. I don't have time to thank everyone but you know who you are and you all inspired me. 

Go and read one of my new favorites- The Mirror of Maybe by Midnight Blue at  .  This is one of the greatest of the stories that I have found. Each chapter is at least twenty pages long and full of fun. I am not going to provide a summery but I suggest that everyone read it.

Also I'm starting to beta Blues' story Harry Potter and the Ancient Powers at . This is another great story and I would be recommending it no matter if I was betaing it or not. She has a great understanding of both Harry and Snape and their psyches. It delves into the question what would happen if the wizarding world found out what Harry's summers were like by watching a reality television-like program. It's post Goblet of Fire and very angsty. A must read for Harry Potter and/or Severus Snape fans.

You know the drill if you have read the other eight chapters…


	11. Chapter 10

Castle Walls

Chapter Ten: Evil is Not Out There. . . It is Right Here.

Evil visited us yesterday, and we don't know why.   
  


-Ron Taylor , headmaster of he school in Dunblane, Scotland, where a gunman killed sixteen 5 and 6 year-olds, their teacher and then himself.

As he exited the Great Hall, Clyde was cracking Gryffindor bashing jokes and a lot of them were very funny. As the mass of Slytherin students went chortling down the corridors they stopped. Suddenly they all stopped laughing, on some faces fear appeared. The rest just blanked their faces and hid any emotion they might have shown. Professor Snape who was going to be walking down with them froze when he saw what was holding up progress. He then sent a sixth year student to go get Professor Dumbledore, and went to the front of the crowd to control it. Gohan pushed his way up front as well.

As he reached the front, he saw something that he could never forget. Over a large and still spreading puddle of water from a girls' bathroom, Mrs. Norris was hung by her tail, half-dead and from the look of it scared into that shock. On the wall in bright bloody letters was written 'The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened.' Jaws were dropping open as others saw it. Murmurs were spreading, was the cat dead, what did it all mean, what should they do? From behind he heard Draco's distinctive voice happily ring out, "You're next mud bloods!"

Gohan escaped the crush and sighed with relief as Professor Dumbledore came and declared that the cat was not dead, only Petrified, whatever that was. Gohan was sure that it was all right as long as they didn't try to bury her. As the students were all starting to go to their common rooms Gohan sort of wandered in after the rest of the now somber Slytherins. He quickly claimed his favorite chair and brought his knees up to his chest and let his tail wrap around his ankles. As he did so a group gathered around Draco, who was considered the foremost authority on all things Dark in nature, and Pansy Parkinson, who had an equally great knowledge of the evil magic could do.  

The lore of the Chamber of Secrets wasn't unknown to a majority of the Slytherins and the first years had been promptly informed as soon as they reached the common room that night by Draco and Pansy as to what the chamber was and what it meant. While they carefully explained the two second year students had cast a lot of dirty looks at the Sayajin boy curled up in the overstuffed chair in the darkest corner. Gohan didn't care if Mister and Miss Popularity of the Slytherins liked him or not. Those two could go take a long walk on a short but very tall and jagged cliff for all he cared. Despite this he did listen to the two as they imparted their knowledge upon the younger students, it was very fascinating. 

Supposedly the founder of their house, Salazar Slytherin, was the one who started all of the pureblood ideas. The founder was doing it for good reason, back then the Muggles were hunting down and killing all wizards and witches, claiming them the devil's tools and servants. The magical community, once respected and looked upon as protectors and the helpers of kings, went into hiding and Hogwarts was founded to protect and help the children control their powers  then send them out to do the same for others of magical ability. When they started to seek out anyone of the slightest magical ability Slytherin, ever the careful plotter and thinker, railed against it. He feared that if they took in one who sided with the Muggles, that that one weak link would expose the entire community and end up killing them all. 

After a particularly fierce argument with Godric Gryffindor, he left never to return. Some said he went on and founded another school under an alias.  But that didn't matter. When he left he left a room some where in the castle with his ageless and ever loyal servant, it would only be opened by Slytherin's heir to cleanse the school of Muggle-born wizards and witches who would lead to the school's downfall. 

Gohan could see the true purpose in Slytherin's Chamber of secrets, it was to protect the school. It wasn't meant to hurt helpless cats and harm students who just so happened to be of Muggle parentage. It was to be the last line of defense in case the Muggles ever did decide to attack and kill the children. It wasn't a tool to be used in hatred, it was to be used in love for all of the students.

"Now someone, I don't know who, has finally come to finish the great work of Salazar Slytherin!" exclaimed Draco excitedly. Gohan sighed, the words would be lost upon the deaf ears of those two. He was always told by Piccolo to never pick a fight he couldn't win unless there was no other option. In this case he was better off just listening in silence and hoping that the dream was right and that no one would die because of his failure to act upon the threat. 

Trusting in dreams was very out of character for him though. Was it wise? Piccolo would probably frown upon his current actions, but then again since when has Piccolo ever been told that he was a tool of Purpose and that he needed to follow the Supreme Kai and Moira's* plans for him or else he would unravel the very delicate fabric of Creation? The truth was that Gohan had no idea if it was all a product of an over-active imagination and gastrointestinal troubles. This was very unsettling for the young mind to take in. What if he could have saved the cat? What if this was all a mistake?

Gohan sat in the common room of the Slytherins. Everyone had gone to bed long ago but he was still sleepless. It had to be at least two a.m. but the sandman had yet to visit the eleven year old. Aster and Alesia had gone to their dorm rooms as soon as they got in that evening clearly distressed by the events of that Halloween night. Geoffrey had gone to his bed as well, he had told Gohan in a whisper that his mother was a Muggle and that he was scared that if anyone found out he would be on the list of the Heir of Slytherin. 

The questions and fears for his friends pounded at his head so persistently that Gohan failed to note that he was now alone, all the other students had gone to bed. The hours passed and Gohan didn't move as he went into a quasi-meditative mode, almost leaving the conscious world while he went over all the facts he could recall from all of his dreams. He poured over it all, looking for holes, seeking out any reason to doubt, and in the end, finding none.  This continued until a hand touched his shoulder. He was jerked out of his meditative state, and found Professor Snape and Mippy standing before him, Mippy was obviously worried for him.

"Are you okay? Mippy came to me when she couldn't get you out of your trance." Asked Snape. Gohan blinked, he had been in a true trance? Not even Piccolo had been able to enter into that kind of mode in the past ten years. 

"Wow, so you couldn't get me out? For how long?" asked the boy. Mippy feebly smiled.

"I had tried every spell I could for ten minutes and Professor Snape was just about to give up his tries after twenty more minutes. What was going on, it obviously wasn't too terrible for you." she said. Gohan closed his eyes for a second and smiled.

"I'm reaching a new stage of awareness, if that trance was what I think it was," he looked at both of them, "I'm on the edge of having a Kami's level of perception and maybe powers. I hope that is correct. That means my dreams are real, not good." Gohan put his chin in his hands.

"Your dreams?" asked Professor Snape, "What have you been dreaming about?"

"I guess I can tell you, but you both must promise not to tell anyone. Really, it could throw off everything." Said Gohan with a hardened look to him. Both nodded and promised not to tell a soul.

"My dreams have told me that there are certain things I'm not allowed to tamper with here. The Chamber of Secrets is one of those things. Whatever happens with that I am not allowed to stop it, or reveal any information to help anyone. It is one of the many key events that Purpose needs to happen in order to keep balance. I don't  like it at all and I'm sure that if you gave me one afternoon I could tell you exactly where the chamber is located and where Slytherin's servant is. But I have to trust my dreams." Gohan looked at the teacher and House-elf for their reactions.

Professor Snape was wearing a mixture of surprise, questioning, and concern.  Mippy was just all out worried. Gohan sighed and let his tail free to stretch and he yawned. 

"When did you have this dream?" asked Snape, his face and voice back to their normal guarded states.

"I started having the dreams last Tuesday, but yesterday they got really specific and started to name things and people. They also started to reveal more of the plan for my life as Moira has declared it, and I'm not going to second guess her and the rest of the Divine Sovereigns. That would be as foolish as asking to be killed in a slow and pain filled manner by Bulma or my mom." Said Gohan finishing with a slight smile of amusement.

"And you said the dreams and that trance are signs of you becoming a Kami?"

"No, I don't think I'll ever be a Kami. Watching over a planet or a galaxy would be absolute hell for me! From what it sounds like I and a Kai make up the last line of defense for all of the Star Universes. I am here so I can get the training and experience I need and so that the Supreme Kai can get me back and stay with in the rules of the life and afterlife."  Gohan sighed, "I am simply gaining a few of the talents a Kami should have. I was told about it by my old sensei,  he was the Demon King and his other half was the Kami of my world. He told me that the ultimate of the warriors and guardians of the universe try to reach the consciousness of the Kami they serve. He used to go in an out of that level regularly until about ten years ago, when he just couldn't take the awareness any longer." Said Gohan. Snape seemed interested.

"So what does this mean for you?" asked Mippy. Gohan looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm not sure. Normally Piccolo would be here to guide me through my training, but I just got to keep on listening to my dreams and figure it out.  I do know that this will help me get home. A Kami has access to the afterlife check in stations, and the guards of them have the best understanding of the 256 universes. If I am developing the powers, I can go and ask the guard here how to get home or at least how to communicate with my family and friends." said Gohan. Snape nodded and Mippy looked thoughtful. 

"Well, despite the powers you are developing you need to go to bed. It is two thirty in the morning. If you need to talk or help finding any information you might need come and talk to me. I'm the head of your house, that is what I'm here for." He looked down at Mippy. "Come on, I need some help with a few ingredients for the potion lessons I have planned." He and Mippy left Gohan, and the boy got up and went up to the now dark room. 

He heard the steady breathing of the four sleeping boys. He calmly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. As he pulled back the covers he felt a cold creeping, crawling feeling down his spine. Lighting up a small ki ball he found his bed was covered with small black beetles with out real ki. They were all magical, meaning Keith took the Halloween truce seriously, and since it was technically All Saints Day the Joke was legal but un-welcome.

"Great, now how the hell am I supposed to go to bed? I don't know the counter for this." Muttered Gohan quietly. Yawning he decided to sleep on the stone floor. After all he had slept on worse before. Grabbing his pillow and bed spread he curled up on the cold floor, puffed out his ki for more warmth, and started to plan out just how to get even with his foe. But all too soon he was asleep and dreaming.

Notes: Okay, sorry but that's it for today. Moira is the Greek goddess of fate, she is above all of the rest in those stories and here her role will be shown soon. Thank you to all who reviewed, I don't have time to go and find the names right now but you all really do inspire me. My little bro is being a jerk and not participating anymore, but who needs him. Thank you to codesagewp, my friend and tutor in fencing knowledge which will play a role sooner or later. 

I know things are getting weird, mythology, world religions, and all that is very important to this story's development. The Grand Kai is important, you'll see why in the next chapter. You'll also get a basic lesson in how the universes work. It's great fun. . .

Read Not Myself by Searry Snape at 

It is really really good- 110 chapters of fun! I'm not gonna summarize it, just go and read it! 

Later,

P.L.S


	12. Chapter 11

Castle Walls

Chapter Eleven: Of Plotting and Predictions

If you want anything done well, do it yourself. This is why most people laugh at their own jokes.   
_Bob Edwards _

Gohan awoke the next morning to Keith's obnoxious laughter and small bits of half-hearted laughter from Clyde and Davyn. Geoffrey had gone down to breakfast early, from the looks of things. Gohan groggily stood up and sighed. His back was slightly stiff but there was no real worry about that. It was Sunday, and he was going to be doing some important training and experimenting with his ki and the house-elf type of magic. Last night's dreams had been rather relaxing, the Grand Kai was silent as ever. 

Gohan couldn't get used to the fact he was only there to answer his questions and that he had none of his own. Not that it wasn't logical that the Grand Kai had no questions. After all, the Grand Kai was a very important God and Gohan was an eleven year old kid. Gohan probably have found it odd that the God would question the Mortal. But still having full control over a conversation, it was odd for the kid. Even now as he and Keith were glaring at one another, he shared the control of the conversation, but with the God of four universes Gohan was in total control of what the God told him and what the God kept hidden. 

Moira was just as non-controlling of the conversations, the Goddess of Fate had come to him last night and let him rant and rave about how unfair it was that he couldn't just solve the whole problem. Then when he asked he why the situation was to be, she answered in very plain and simple terms, "That's the way the book has been written, young fighter." She and the Grand Kai only told him the answers to his questions, no more, no less. It was almost frustrating to the boy. what right did he have to question the Gods?

Keith won the verbal spar, it was no contest. The other boy had been up a lot longer, and was used to bashing people using his words. Not only that but Gohan just wasn't in Keith's league as far as throwing a flurry of creative insults went. Sure, he could dodge a death blow from Freeza, but to dodge a simple insult to his pride was a task best left to Bulma or Vegeta. Or maybe Piccolo, who really had not yet lost to anyone in a shouting match. It's kind of hard to lose when you can just stand at your full height of seven or eight feet and death glare at the fool who challenged you.

Gohan was very inept at the word battles for two reasons; one, he simply couldn't work out what to say quickly. It took time to translate all the insults from what ever language his poor confused head used. Japanese, English, Sayajin, Namekian, and the varied Lizpatois* were all tossed in there, all had their own unique and very fun and easy to use insults. To translate them he sometimes had to go from one of the non-human languages to Japanese to English just to get an idea across. The other disadvantage he had was his up bringing, he was raised to be respectful and silent. His mother had inadvertently taught him 'Children are meant to be seen and not heard.' Now Chichi didn't mean to do so, but after watching his father and grandfather for years and comparing how she acted, he assumed his roll was to be silent and submissive to his mother, and after meeting Bulma, he extended that to all females who had very strong personalities.

Now he was learning new ways at Hogwarts, but he was still struggling not to bow to every girl's command.  Alesia, the kind hearted second year, was trying to help him out. She would help coach him through the bad habits and then she and Aster would shield him from those who would take advantage of him. It was a very hard and very time consuming task the two girls had voluntarily taken on.

Pansy Parkinson, that annoyingly bratty blond second year, was the biggest offender of the unspoken rules that Alesia and Aster had put up. As soon as she found out about Gohan's weakness she exploited him shamelessly. Keith had put all sorts of nefarious plans into the stereotypical blonde's head just to cause Gohan no end of trouble and shame. 

In return, Gohan had put the Medusa Serum into Keith's shampoo. That was fun, Gohan made a mental note to find another fun potion to try like that again, one without an antidote or at least with an antidote not so easily made. He wanted the rest of the school to see his roommate with a fun new hairstyle. He'd go to the library after dinner tonight, especially since Keith was so sure he had won this round.

As the owl post arrived at breakfast, Gohan was chugging his milk after he had just inhaled a platter of ham, eggs, and sausage. Aster was passing him a platter of pancakes and Belgium waffles drenched in sugary sweet and very sticky brown syrup and lots of powdered sugar on top of the mountain of the sweet hot breakfast foods. On top of the plate as it was set down in front of the hungry Sayajin, landed a small roll of parchment. To his amusement, he realized that if Aster hadn't of been there he wouldn't have noticed it until he was more than half done eating the platter's contents. Aster scowled at him as he just continued to eat when she plucked the scroll off his food. 

"Idiot boys." She muttered as she used her napkin to open it. Then her eyes widened. "Gohan, listen up." He continued to eat but focused his eyes on her. Sighing at the ridiculous behavior of the boy, she started to read the scroll, "Professor Snape wants to see you after breakfast in the library. You can't get out of it. What are you going to be in trouble for now?" she asked him as he finished the platter off. Gohan gingerly cleaned off the mess he had made and sighed.

"I am not in trouble. I don't get into trouble, it's impossible for me to cause trouble." He said.

"Funny, I thought getting into this stupid prank war with Mr. Perfection counts as getting into trouble." Said the dark haired girl slyly. Kazu swooped into the room and landed on her shoulder. She petted the winged serpent's head and nodded at him. The serpent then glared at Gohan.

"I don't get it why doesn't he like me?" asked Gohan, clearly he was puzzled. Aster sighed at the first year. 

"He just doesn't like your scent. I've told him time after time that you are truly naïve and immature, but he insists you are hiding a lot. Not lying, but covering things up. He doesn't trust those who hide things." She explained. Gohan growled in a very reptilian way at the serpent, and the creature in question angrily hissed at him. This all left Aster was confused, because Kazu was actually blocking his thoughts from her and had just Gohan left the table with a regretful look upon his face. Kazu curled up around her shoulders, and sent her a warm impulse of comfort.

"What did you do to that poor boy?" she questioned her friend. She got a snake's version of a snore and a sleeping winged serpent in answer.

Gohan was immersed in a very large potions book when Snape entered. The potions master walked up behind the boy, and Gohan, without looking up, started to speak.

"I need something with this effect, but with the duration and time-last of this one." Said the boy. Snape looked over the pages Gohan was looking at. One potion turned the user's body into a Naga with legs for an hour, the other lasted for twenty-four hours and had no antidote other than time. Snape quickly understood the why of Gohan's question.

"I will not help you turn Keith into a monster. That would be very irresponsible of me." Said the teacher, "But, page one thousand eighty-eight has handy potion additions. You'll be studying them soon you know." Said the Slytherin teacher with a sly smirk. Gohan nodded and in a flash the book was on the mentioned page and the boy was taking careful notes and planning out what he would need.

"Thank you sir. He will get his competence soon! I can't wait." Said the gleeful predator. Snape had to smile, he knew exactly how it felt to create the potions that would torment those who dared to make him angry. Sure his prank war with the Marauders hadn't started until his third year, but the light in Gohan's eyes was the same. Maybe the war within the Slytherin House wasn't a bad idea.

"Anyhow, do you know why I asked you down here?" asked the Head of the Slytherin House. Gohan's expression reviled that the boy had no clue why he was to speak with his teacher. Snape decided to plunge into it, "I told the headmaster about your need to train regularly, and he has decided to give you, and you alone, the right to leave the castle and grounds unsupervised each weekend. Both he and I wish that you follow several basic rules outside of the school, and there are a few conditions. I trust you won't abuse this privilege?" asked Snape. Gohan was stunned, they were really allowing him to leave?

"Wow, I really get to leave on the weekends?" asked the boy.

"Yes. You do get to leave on the weekends. You will be responsible for your own meals, shelter, clothing, safety and other needs you may have outside of the castle. Do you understand this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've lived on my own before. I lived in the middle of nowhere alone when I was four. I know what I have to do." Said Gohan with a smile.

"If you do not make it back to the castle before eleven thirty at night on Sunday you will get an automatic two week long detention and will not get to leave for a month after that. Upon your return you must report to my office first." Said the professor, he stopped waiting for Gohan to acknowledge his words.

"Okay, that shouldn't be any trouble. I will need a way to tell time, a map or atlas to tell me where I am, a compass, and a hunting knife or sword. Will that be any trouble, Professor?" asked the boy eagerly.

"No, in fact I have a list of items you will be required to take with you here along with the rules. Your request is somewhat less than the list here." Snape handed the boy a large scroll of parchment. "Read this over and come and see me after your last class on Thursday." Said the teacher. "Now did you want anything else, non-prank related, of course."   Gohan gave a small bit of laughter and then got serious.

"Sir, I was wondering, do a lot of people speak like snakes? I mean do they use a language that the majority of snakes use?" asked Gohan. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Parseltongue? The ability to speak with snakes?" asked Snape in surprise. "It is a very rare and not welcome gift. Most of the known and feared dark wizards had this gift. Why do you ask?"

"Um, you know how I told you about my dreams? Well, in my dreams I was told of two guys who speak like snakes fight in this really wild looking room decorated in statues of a wizard that are extremely tall, and snakes. I'm sure that it is important to this school's future, but when it will happen, I'm not too sure on that detail." Said the boy. He was fiddling around with the hem of his sweater vest nervously. 

Snape was silent for a while, thinking over the prophecy. Like his contemporary, McGonagall, Snape had very little trust in Seers and the predictions that they made. But unlike the Gryffindor, he did pay attention to the predictions, after all it wasn't all that uncommon for a Seer to be correct about the big picture. In Snape's analytical mind, details were considered to be overrated in the long run. Snape bid Gohan a cold good bye and left. 

Gohan was almost shocked by this, but soon recalled that anytime that the teacher was in deep thought about something serious he would be unsociable and most likely in his office thinking about the problem until a solution appeared. Quickly, the boy rebounded when he recalled his plans to train.  Gathering his notes and the copies if the potion directions he made earlier, he left. Soon he was hovering high above the school seeing how far he could power up without causing an earthquake.

Notes: Lizpatois- The root language of most reptiles like the dinosaurs and dragons in the Grey Star Universe and maybe in the Brown Star Universe as well. Gohan, having grown up around them knows a great many of the dialects and can speak a very rudimentary version, as he is restrained by his human/Sayajin vocal cords. That is what he growls at Kazu and the serpent understands it. It is not an in-born talent like Parseltongue, anyone who has enough patience and intelligence can learn it.

Okay, that's it for now. Sorry about the shortness and stuff. As you can see this was hastily put together and yet I love it. It is the product of a random spurt of  the will to write, and you know how rare those are! Thanks to all of you who review, Lord knows I wouldn't work at all if you folks didn't read this poor excuse for a fiction.

By the way, do you want quality? Read the Red Dragons Order Sagas by The Red Dragons Order- author page -    

The Saga starts with this story-    The whole thing ends up covering elves, elementals, espionage, dragons, phoenixes, griffins, vampires, and tons of fun stuff! Read it! It starts with a very unusual way for Draco Malfoy to come over to the light, half dead in a park near Harry's summer work place, the local library.

Well, go have fun and drop me a review. It's not hard I do it all the time.


	13. Chapter 12

Castle Walls

Chapter 12: The Dueling Club 

Note: Okay, you caught me Hyperbole! It was me who wrote A Letter to the Devoted Fans. By the way everyone should check out my latest fic endeavor , just click on my name up there. Harry will answer your questions!

The set up of all Creation will be seen next chapter! I promice!

The Americans will always do the right thing... After they've exhausted all the alternatives.   
_Winston Churchill, Sir (1874-1965) _

Gohan noted, not without some amusement mind you, that the whole of the Hufflepuff house was being swindled by the Slytherins and quite a few of the Ravenclaws. A roaring trade in all sorts of supposedly protective charms, amulets, and other trinkets was taking place between classes and before meals. He thought to tell a few of his classmates that the junk they were buying was just that, junk. 

Then he saw that it was really to his benefit to keep quiet, or rather he was bribed by all of his roommates. It wasn't money, no one could just buy off Gohan Son like a minor ministry official. It was a three week cease fire from Keith, use of Geoffrey's Invisibility Cloak, tutoring in Charms from Clyde, and from Dayvn came the best bribe of all. Dayvn's parents had a small movable one-room cabin far from prying eyes of the world and they gave it to Dayvn to do as he wished with as a Good-Bye gift. Dayvn told Gohan that as long as Gohan would be careful with it, the Sayajin could use it over the weekends. This in Gohan's opinion was the best thing in the world and was what really caused Gohan to keep silent.

Gohan's life seemed to be going just fine, even if that cat was petrified.

====== + ====== + ====== + ====== + ======

Days passed into weeks and then as three weeks passed a flyer on the wall during lunch on Thursday gave Gohan and Keith the best chance in the world at reinstating the war. A dueling club was to be held on the very day the cease fire was to end. Both boys talked about it at dinner the day they saw the notice.

"Gohan, um, do you recall when our little truce comes to an end?" asked Keith as Gohan finished eating. Gohan smiled.

"Oh, yes. This Saturday as I recall. Why bring that up?" asked Gohan knowing just why it was asked. Keith realized that this was going to be a very Slytherin conversation and put on his mask of perfection and ease.

"Well, I'm sure you have seen the fuss that will be going on that day." Said Keith carelessly. Gohan took note of all the housemates watching them converse so methodically and shrewdly, it was a beloved diversion they all took part in at one time and watching first years play was very rare. Calmly, he seemed to think over it.

"Yes. The club, dueling, correct?" asked Gohan with a slight smile. The key was to ooze confidence and show little emotion. Just like before a real battle.

"Quite. I must confess, I am curious as to if you are attending." Said Keith with a faint nod of his head. Gohan rubbed his chin seeming to be in deep thought about this.

"I trust you know just who our instructor will be." Said Gohan. Keith paused a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, yes I do. Your favorite Defense professor. Will you attend still? I hope the club won't be too much of a tasking event for you and your wand." Said Keith with an air of superiority. Gohan snorted.

"As I recall the last time I cast a spell the trouble was that my wand didn't need the incantation to cast it properly. You still need to say the magic words." said Gohan taunting his nemesis. Keith's face flinched. He knew it was true, but to admit it would mean he would lose and that was one thing that Keith's pride or something would not allow to happen. 

"Off topic now, aren't we?" said Keith winning back control with a very smooth and obvious move. Gohan sighed.

"Too true. Well, to answer the question, it will be no trouble at all for me, but it may be for you if this a practical club and you face me and my wand." Said Gohan with a devilish smirk. Keith had lost, but no knew exactly what was going to happen on Saturday, and so did every Slytherin who was listening. A real duel between two stubborn first years was something to remember. 

====== + ====== + ======= + ====== + =======

Saturday came quick enough, Gohan had spent all his spare moments and his History of Magic classes as well learning various curses, jinxes, hexes, and charms. He absorbed the information like a sponge, and at night he would sneak out to the roof and practice them without words. 

It was amazing, he and his wand had never gotten along better. It seemed the ivory was from a rather aggressive elephant, and the Veela. was just as aggressive. His wand loved it, the less he even thought about words the more his wand responded and the more power seemed to grow within him. Alesia and Aster both told him to rest as did the whole of the Weasley clan, but he couldn't. He just couldn't stop. It was like the feeling of going Super Sayajin without the emotions, it was like a drug.

At last it was time to test what he had learned and prove to Keith that a potions geek could throw a good hex with the best of them.

Gohan just made it to the Great Hall just in time. Everyone in his dorm kind of forgot to wake him from his nap after lunch, and  thus he was lucky to make it in just by the skin of his teeth.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Excellent!" called out the dumb blonde Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gohan spotted Keith, talking to Draco, his mentor of sorts. Gohan caught the other boy's eye and looked pointedly at a dark corner that was close enough to the stage that was erected by Lockhart no doubt. Keith broke off his conversation and met Gohan there. Lockhart was giving his spiel. Both boys waited for their chance to fight.

". . . Myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works."

"Which he has conned us all into buying." Said Keith with a poisonous tone. Gohan laughed a bit at that.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," Lockhart flashed his million watt smile and Snape who was standing at the other end of the stage looked ready to kill the idiot, "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin."

"How much you want to bet that he was either tricked or lost a bet?" asked Gohan.

"No way. You know that he was or he wouldn't be there glaring at that fool." Said Keith with a slight smile.

"Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" quipped the oblivious Lockhart.

"Oh, look at that! I bet that not even the Gryffs have seen that dark of a look." Said Keith. Gohan laughed, it was very funny. 

"Maybe Snape will finish him off for all of us, he knows all of the Slytherins loathe that idiot." Said Gohan hopefully.

"What about the witches? There are a fair number who would be after his head on a silver platter if they find so much as a hair out of place." Said Keith logically.

"Damn."

The two adults stood facing each other and bowed, sort of. Lockhart did a great deal of gestures and flourishes, Snape barely nodded his head. Both then raised their wands like swords before them.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On a count of three, we will cast our spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." Said Lockhart with a great grin.

"Oh yeah. . ." said both boys at the same time. Both had their fingers crossed. Lockhart counted to three and Snape cast the first spell that launched Lockhart off of the stage and crashing into the wall near Gohan. As he fell to the floor Gohan noted with great disappointment that he was still alive. Some of his housemates cheered then sighed when he announced that he was just fine. The girls in the crowd came to his aide, helping him off the floor and giving him his wand.

"Well, there you have it! That was a Disarming Charm- as you see, I've lost my wand- ah, thank you, Miss Brown- yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy- however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see. . ."

Gohan snickered at the look the head of Slytherin was giving the blonde. It was the most angry that he had ever seen his potions professor look, and Gohan was very glad he was not on the wrong end of it. Lockhart had obviously seen it and decided to shut up about the way he would have stopped the charm.

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-" Keith and Gohan grinned at each other, both plotting to do awful things to each other.

"Ready?" asked Keith as Lockhart came over to them.

"Are you?" asked Gohan as Lockhart saw they were paired up and went to go pair up some of his more friendly students. Keith's wand let off a small silver flash. Gohan's responded with a small flash of a multitude of colors. Gohan and Keith took a few steps away from each other and waited for the start.

"Face your partners and bow!" called out Lockhart. The boys grinned, silently agreeing not to bow or follow any other silly rules, "Wands at  the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents- ONLY to disarm them- we don't want any accidents- one, two, three-" At that instant Gohan just managed to dodge a spell cast by Keith only a second before.

"Oh, that was not fair!" yelled Gohan as he shot a leg-locker at Keith who dodged and flung another curse at Gohan. Gohan jumped up and created five spells of varying power at once. Keith was hit by the weakest one, and then he shrugged it off. "Now that is really not fair!" called out Gohan when Keith smirked at him.

"Who cares. _Furnunculus_!" Gohan jumped out of the way, and saw that it hit a Hufflepuff. He looked around, a lot of the curses were hitting other students and Lockhart was yelling for it all to stop.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Thundered Snape, all the spells ended as a haze of green covered the crowd and Gohan watched as the other students picked each other up. Lockhart went around the crowd picking up students and tutting over the state that everyone was in. Gohan turned to Keith.

"We hit at least five others with our curses."

"We weren't aiming to kill. They're fine." Said Keith flippantly. Gohan growled.

"We promised Professor Snape that our war wouldn't hurt anyone else!" snapped Gohan. Gohan left the hall with one last glare at Keith. As soon as he left the hall, he closed his eyes, his head was pounding. 'I just need a nap.' Thought Gohan as he went back to the dungeons. 

Gohan staggered back to the common room, or tried to at least. He noted  as he descended the stairs that his vision was flickering between painfully sharp and horrendously blurry and that his stomach was doing flips. As he walked down the empty hallway his mind went blank and he felt as if his head was flying but his body was made of stone. As he felt his way to the part of the gray stone wall where the secret door was he closed his eyes just for a second. Or rather that's what he intended. Instead he hit the stone cracking his head against the cold hard floor.

====== + ====== + ====== + ====== + =======

"Huh?" Gohan tried to refocus his eyes in the bright white light that filled the room. He was on a slab of a bed covered in cotton sheets. His head was throbbing and he blinked, he was in the hospital wing and surrounded by very concerned faces. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Aster, Alesia, and all of his roommates except Keith were there. Both of the girls looked not only worried but furious with him.

"Okay, dear, look at me in the eyes." Commanded Madame Pomfrey. Gohan did as she asked and she pointed a light in his eyes. She ordered him to do a few more things and sighed. "Well, a mild concussion, a bruised head, exhaustion, and serious drain on your magical reserves. Tell me how much have you been sleeping." Gohan blushed.

"A few hours last night, and not a whole lot for a little while." Admitted Gohan. 

"Well, that would do it." said Madam Pomfrey. She was about to say more when Aster and Alesia scowled and Aster started to speak.

"I told you so!" snapped Aster, "You my not be human, but you need rest you idiot boy! I can't believe you were so dense, thinking channeling all that magic and ki without proper training or taking breaks wouldn't hurt you." Gohan felt like he had just been slapped.

"I really don't know why you did that to us. I have never felt so worried about anyone before, and I told you to rest up the day before! Never do that to us again you little pip squeak!" shouted Alesia. The adults looked surprised as did Gohan's roommates.

"Why weren't you sleeping and what is Miss Sable talking about?" asked Professor Snape eyeing Gohan critically. Gohan immediately started to sweat.

"Well, um, I was getting ready for the dueling club. I just wanted to be at my best going against Keith. He throws a mean trademark combo, Jelly-Legs Jinx to throw you off, Furnunculus to get to comfortable and to make you think there is nothing really left, then sends Locomotor Mortis to finish you off. By the way nice Expelliarmus, Professor Snape." Said Gohan.

"You are only telling half the truth! Tell them everything!" said Aster. Gohan sighed.

"Okay, umm. . . do you mind if I only tell the professors?" asked Gohan to his roommates. All three said good night and told him to get better soon then left. A few minutes after they left Gohan decided to start to try to tell the adults about everything.

"I found as I have been practicing charms that my wand responds better to my desires than the incantations. I can picture what I want and the wand will do it, but, as you know Professor McGonagall, my wand really hates when I don't truly desire what I am asking for. I guess that's why I am much better at potions. As I was practicing for the club my wand was helping me to find a way to combine what I can do with ki and my magic, the thing seems to be built for battle and loved what my intentions were. I was channeling massive quantities magic powered ki on Friday and Aster told me that she couldn't sleep all night because she is sensitive to that stuff and it was overwhelming her senses. I was just too caught up in the thrill to see the frayed ropes."  Said Gohan, his head hung in shame. 

"Hey, don't look so glum, it could have been worse." Said Alesia as she hugged Gohan. "I'm very glad you are okay. You're one of the nicest boys I know, and both Aster and I would hate to see you hurt." She almost whispered to him. Gohan hugged her back but very gently. Aster joined in hugging them both. After a few minutes Professor Snape cleared his throat and the girls stood back up.

"Okay, it's late girls. Go to bed, I will speak to both of you privately tomorrow." The girls said good night to Gohan and left. Madame Pomfrey did another check on Gohan.

"Now, Mr. Son, as I understand it you were practicing wand magic in your dorm late at night, is that right?" asked Professor McGonagall. Her face had hardened and she looked quite scary, almost as bad as Gohan's mother.

"No. I wasn't practicing in my dorm." Said Gohan. 

"Then tell us where were you practicing late at night?" asked the Deputy Headmistress. 

"In the sky outside." Gohan said with a wince. Professor McGonagall seemed to be getting ready for a massive tirade, Professor Snape looked equally angry and disappointed as well, and Madame Pomfrey looked shocked and more than a little ready to yell as well. Only the headmaster seemed like he wouldn't blow up, in fact the old man's eyes were dancing with what seemed to be amusement and questions.

"Well, as long as you don't plan on making this a regular thing I think a couple detentions will be all you need. You seem to have learned your lesson." Said Dumbledore before any harsh words could be said. All three of the other adults looked confused now.

"I have sir. I won't sneak out like that again. I won't become addicted to power again either." Said Gohan eagerly. Madame Pomfrey said something about getting a potion or two for Gohan and left the room.

"Good. I think Professor Snape can arrange the detentions. Now, let's not waste that potential. It seems you need a mentor for your extracurricular training in magic." Started Professor Dumbledore.

"As long as it's not Lockhart!" Gohan inserted quickly, "Can't stand the way he says he's done everything and that he claims to be better than everyone else. I bet if I fired a ball of ki and fried him he would say 'Now I only let you hit me. I could have countered that childish attack if I really felt that it was worth my time.'" Said Gohan. Everyone had to fight the urge not to laugh at Gohan's perfect imitation of the disliked collogue.

"Well, if you insist. I will find a suitable mentor, but until then I recommend that you and your rather opinionated wand get to know each other better, and you should make peace with your other half."  Dumbledore stood up and smiled, "Have a good night and I hope that you will be feeling better tomorrow. Come with me Minerva, I have a book that will interest you greatly." With a quick good night from McGonagall, the two left Gohan and Professor Snape alone.


End file.
